Finding of Truths and Memories
by Elvenfarie
Summary: Hello..this is the result of times when i cannot sleep...I write things and then imply a bit of myself into each character depending on my mood. If you don' t like it, I like flames they're fun to read and give me something to do. If you like review! :)
1. The Meeting

(Actually not this obsessed anymore but it wouldn't make any sense if I got rid of this...actually it doesn't make sense to begin with but hey whatever) Note to all readers: OK. Legolas lovers, I have one thing to say to you: BACK OFF HE'S MINE!!!!!! Sorry that's wrong: Orlando Bloom lovers, I have one thing to say to you: BACK OFF HE'S MINE!!!!! (HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA) I mean I love Legolas and all but... well I'll let my shoulder angel and devil explain to you.  
  
Shoulder Angel and Devil: Thank You. (well, at least Shoulder Angel)  
  
Shoulder Angel: Legolas is such a sweet little elf: Young, caring, and one with nature...  
  
Shoulder Devil: OK? Little? Young? He's like six feet tall and 2931years old! Yeah, caring and maybe a little too much with the being one with nature. I mean he walks into Gondor after a war (I think) with Gimli, and while Gimli is like "The place has a nice stone structure..." Legolas is like (in a girly voice) "I think this place needs more beautiful gardens and flowers." EWW!!  
  
Shoulder Angel: ...and he's such a brave and valiant warrior...  
  
Shoulder Devil: OK, I have five words for you, and I quote "Ai! A balrog! A balrog!" sounds awfully brave and valiant to me.  
  
Shoulder Angel: ... he's sensitive.  
  
Shoulder Devil: Yeah! A little too sensitive. I mean remember when they were in Lothlorien and the hobbits and Gimli ask what the elves are singing and he's just like I cannot say. For me the sorrow is still too near. Woohoohoo! I end here.  
  
Shoulder Angel: (speechless)  
  
My shoulder devil actually has a point. I mean, she makes very good reference to the book unlike the angel.  
  
Okay. I'm sorry if I offended anyone, I mean I love Legolas and everything, but he's really girly and seems to be having a really close relationship with Gimli. But at the same time, I must defend him with the time when the Rohirrum surrounded him, Gimli, and Aragorn, and he does this super fast thing with his arrow and is like You will die before you strike.  
  
************  
  
Okay this is my first story so be nice on the reviews. I'm really sorry for all the spelling mistakes that make reference to the places and people of JRR Tolkien's work, and all other stupid mistakes. I don't really love to write, I just have this story that I made up that I like and just thought it would be fun to write. Almost all places and events, and most of the characters are based on the work of the wonderful JRR Tolkien (of who I've even done a report on because I love his books so much).  
  
***  
  
"Legolas! Come! Our guest will be here soon and you still have to change into nicer clothes."  
  
"Yes mother, I've heard thee a million times, but if this guest is such a close friend of mine as you say, he will not mind what I am dressed in."  
  
"Well, if you have heard me a million times, you would have remembered that this friend of yours is a maiden, not a he."  
  
"A female! I have no such friend, but in that case, I will go change."  
  
"Hmph! When will he ever learn that he is a prince and that he should act it around everyone, not just girls!"  
  
***  
  
Do they even remember me? I have not seen them in decades. What if they don't like me? Not even the elves that know me like because I am so different. Does Legolas remember who I am? I mean we were best of friends, but we were children then. I must pull myself together. I must think clearly now, but it has been so hard since the attack of the orcs... since the lost of my entire family. What if they do not like me, I will have nowhere to go. I will have to sort things out later. I have arrived in Mirkwood.  
  
***  
  
"Your majesties. The maiden Admora has arrived." Announced the guard as Admora entered. She was nervous, but was at once soothed by the sight of her old friend Legolas. He had not changed a bit. He still always dressed up in his best clothes when she, or any other girl, arrived. His hair was still blonde, though a bit longer and his eyes were still blue as the sea, calm at one moment, yet piercing at the another. Her fears, though, were reassured when the servants of the household beheld her and turned away laughing and with shocked looks. She knew it would happen. She was different from the other elves; cursed. Her mother had been a mortal, a descendant from men; her father an elf, an immortal, the eldest and wisest of all creatures. Both were fair to those of their own race, but Admora was an outcast. To men, she was an elf. A creature of which all men hate because they "took away the immortality of men." To an elf, she was a descendant of men; imperfect, dirty, and crude. She had the beauties of both races: long dark hair and tanned skin from her mother, and the tall, slender elegance of an elf from her father. She had the love of nature, yet also the adventurous mind of humans. She was an elf in every way, but her looks and the way she slept. She had a keen sense of sight and hearing, had a beautiful voice, could walk on snow, and do everything as an elf could, but she could no sleep like them. She slept as men did. Hers eyes closed and her mind controlling itself sending her dreams of being normal and nightmares of the night the orcs killed everyone... everyone but her.  
  
"Welcome to our home Admora. You are welcomed here as long as you may need" announced King Thranduil.  
  
"Thank you your majesties. I am in your debt for all the kindness you have bestowed upon me" replied Admora as she bowed.  
  
"No need to be so formal my young lady. You may call us your aunt and uncle if you please, but do not call us your majesties"  
  
"It will be done as you please."  
  
"Legolas, come and show Admora to her room. You will be able to catch up with her too. Legolas...Legolas! Did you hear me? Are you asleep?"  
  
***  
  
Who is she? She's so familiar. Wait... I think someone is trying to reach me from outside of my mind. Yeah it's my mom.  
  
"No mother! I was just reliving my memories... remembering the times Admora and I had as children." Legolas half-lied. He did not remember who she was, but was awed by her. She was different, yet the same as he was. He looked at her, smiled, and winked.  
  
"Well mister, I believe that is what we elves call sleeping isn't it? I mean we are not human you know. Now take Admora to her room."  
  
****  
  
"You don't remember me do you?" questioned Admora as she and Legolas came to her room.  
  
"What makes you say that?" answered Legolas.  
  
"Well remembering how you were as a child, you smirk when you're lying and your ears wiggle."  
  
"They do not! Hmph! Now I remember who you are!"  
  
"No you do not. Your ears are wiggling again."  
  
"Yes I do! Your that annoying little girl from... from... my childhood"  
  
"Oh very nice. You actually remember me. By the way, which little girl was I? The one drooling all over you? The one who always wanted you to play with me? Or maybe I'm the one you begged to play with and maybe I'm the one who used to be your best friend! The last one sounds right, but you don't seem to remember do you?! You haven't changed a bit. Still the forgetful, adventurous, and girl seeker you always were."  
  
It hit him. Legolas now remembered. How could he have forgotten Admora?  
  
"It's you!"  
  
"About time. Just needed to add some insults to jog your memory." She smiled. She couldn't help it. He had remembered her...Legolas was back... The Legolas whom she loved to be with... The Legolas whom she loved...  
  
When they had reached Admora's room, they talked for hours. She told him of why she was now living with him and his parents. He told her of everything that had happened, and she told him of the night... the night when orcs attacked her house... the night when her life changed... the night her parents were killed...  
***  
  
OK be nice and review. Also I accept Flames, but if its because of the half-elven thing, don't you dare write a flame on that until I finish writing this story and you read it all. If you want to write a flame because of that, please go to chapter 8 a/n after you have written a flame to see what I think of it. Though, I do think flames are really funny and encourage me to write more and more funny things that make no sense and tell you nothing about me. If there is anyone who likes this and would like me to continue this story please review and get people to review. I will not write until I get at least five positive reviews. I don't care if they're all from the same person, as long as they're all different. I have the rest of the story thought out, but I will relieve people of the pain of my writing if enough people please. All I can say right now is that though this chapter sucks, I actually like my notes at the top. My next ones really funny ( Well at least one of my friends thinks so, and if this friend is reading this "HI"). Yeah and I know it's short but I wanted it to end with the "..." 


	2. What happened that night

HEHEHE.Hi again to the people who actually like and read my story (only 2 that I know of). I'm sorry that I haven't been writing but I don't have that much time. You see, since school has begun, I have had a project every single week. No, I am no exaggerating and you did not read wrong. Jeez! I mean I had a project assigned the third day of school, but once I have this major weather project done (1/3 of my grade. Have to get at least a 90 to graduate and most likely I'll be getting a score like 89.99999.) I'll start to write more. But for now, here is another of my odd beginnings that has nothing to do with the story, and the next chapter of my story. Got to go now. I have to turn into my beautiful elfish self and enter my fantasy world (HEHEHE). ***  
  
Gimli: "When do dwarves come into this story. You know, we dwarves are the best part."  
  
Legolas: "Gimli be patient. You don't even come into this story yet. You're in the sequel (If ElvenFarie ever gets to it)"  
  
Gimli: Oh be quiet! You readers don't listen to him. He doesn't know what he's saying."  
  
Legolas: Yeah huh!  
  
Gimli: Not uh!  
  
Legolas: Yeah huh!  
  
Gimli: Not uh!  
  
Legolas: Yeah huh!  
  
Gimli: Not uh!  
  
Legolas: Yeah huh!  
  
Gimli: Not uh!  
  
Legolas: Yeah huh!  
  
Gimli: Not uh! Times infinity!  
  
Legolas: Hmph!!!  
  
Gimli: Anyway, I have three good reasons why you should listen to me and not him.  
  
Legolas: Go ahead! Name them!  
  
Gimli: OK. Number one. Look at his hair, it's all long and prissy and nice and brushed.  
  
Legolas: How many times do we have to go through this. It's an elf thing!  
  
Gimli: Yeah, that's an elf thing and you're wearing makeup!  
  
Legolas: NO I AM NOT!!! Elves are just naturally pretty.I mean beautiful. I mean good looking.Yeah that's right good looking.  
  
Gimli: And there goes number two. YOU'RE VAIN!  
  
Legolas: NO I AM NOT! NOT! NOT! SNOT! I mean not!  
  
Gimli: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Anyway, look at what I can do: (Gimli throws his ax into the air as a boomerang, does a cartwheel and catches the ax. Yeah, and also the ax snips off about four inches of Legolas' hair)  
  
Legolas: AHHHHHHHH!!!! MY HAIR! MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!  
  
Gimli: MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *SNORT*  
  
ElvenFarie: OK? What does that have to do with anything?  
  
Legolas: No. Even though it was mean. he has a point.  
  
ElvenFarie: OK? Well, Gimli leave Legolas alone now. Now for me to explain chapter two.  
  
Gimli: When do we dwarves come in?! We are the best part! You are not to forget us lady elf!  
  
ElvenFarie: OK, but you don't come in til' the next chapter so bug off.  
  
Gimli: all I want is a bit of recognition!  
  
ElvenFarie & Legolas: BUG OFF NOW!!!!  
  
Legolas: This is my story. MINE MINE MINE. MINE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gimli: Chill out!  
  
Avril Lavigne: Whatcha yelling for. Lay back, It's all been done before..  
  
ElvenFarie: What are you doing here?  
  
Avril Lavigne: Sorry. How do you get to the songs?  
  
ElvenFarie: hmph! You go to the title, make a left at the books, go up about three inches and you got songs. OK  
  
Avril Lavigne: Thanks  
  
ElvenFarie: OK now I'll start the story (after another note. Don't worry it's not as long as this. Mwahhahahahah)  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MY WORLD, IF IT WERE MY WORLD I'D BE MARRIED TO ORLANDO BLOOM. THIS IS JRR TOLKIENS WORLD AND JRR TOLKIENS CHARACTERS (EXCEPT ADMORA, SHE'S MINE!MINE!MINE!MINE! I MADE HER WHO SHE IS, ACTUALLY SHE'S JUST ME IN ELVEN FORM) ***  
  
OK that took a while to type but I'm happy with it. I believe it's pretty funny. But I have to give credit to Disney's The Emperor's New Groove for the "Yeah huh, not uh" thing and the idea of having opposites (Gimli and Legolas) fight, and having the good (Legolas) lose to the evil one (Gimli). Yeah and if you didn't realize, I don't own Avril Lavigne either or any of her lyrics. Well now for something more serious, I'll start my story, (Admora is telling Legolas what happened that night when the orcs attacked her home.) but I have to give a shout out to my friend before doing so or she'll be mad. OK.Hi Cronc's girl! (sorry if I spelled it wrong) Thanks for helping, me come up with the short story/note above. See You in School soon! (Mwahhahahahaha!) Also thank you to Eric (I think that's your name). You were the first person ever to review. you actually liked it enough to e-mail me. Oh my gosh. Thank You Thank You Thank You!. You actually though it was good! Ahhhh! I'm so happy! (HAHAHA) OK. Sorry about that. To the story now (I'm serious this time.) Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE LOTR. I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T!  
  
***  
"I know I shouldn't hate my mother, but she caused all of this. Before she died, she told me why it had happened.why the orcs attacked. She told me how greed and power corrupted her, caused her to swear that she would marry the son of an orc in return of her queen ship. Her crowning as the Queen of the race of men!" Admora had started crying. She had not planned to cry in front of Legolas, but she could not help it. She had kept it in for so long. She had to tell someone.someone who she could trust.someone she loved. "She had never expected to fall in love with someone, let alone an elf. She thought all men were the same, no matter what race they were, they would not love her, only use her, but my father was different. She broke off the deal with the orcs and married my father. She thought the orcs had forgotten about her, but she was wrong yet again. They planned to kill her first child. They planned to kill me. That is the reason why I could not keep in touch with you. The orcs would find out.I had just thought my parents did not like you. didn't want me to keep in touch with you, but they were only trying to protect me." The tears started streaming down her face. She was ashamed. She could not control her emotions as the elves could. Her human traits were taking over her again. "That night, I had a friend over, Gilacia. We were just talking in my room when.. when the horns blew. The orcs were invading our household. My father rushed up into my room, and told me to hide. The orcs had come in search of me. "The arrows started to fly everywhere. two of them hit Gilacia. it killed her, but my father would not let me help her. I had to hide. Somehow my parents had known of the upcoming attack. While on my way to the carriage, my mother told me why it was happening. right before an arrow flew into her direction, but my father saved her. She pushed me into the carriage and had me ride to Elrond's house, just as three arrows punctured her. Both my parents died that moment, along with my best friend.the orcs had believed Gilacia was me, so they stopped searching.they believed they had succeeded in getting their revenge " Legolas could no longer take it. He could not see his friend suffer this way. "It is all right. please stop crying Admora" he said as her gave her a hug. "Don't cry, you look awfully ugly when you cry. Your eyes get ally puffy along with the rest or your face and you look like a terrifying balrog (sorry inside joke, I can't stay serious for that long)"  
  
"Oh, Thank you Legolas. That makes me feel so much better." She was trying to hold her giggles in. It did make her feel better (especially since his ears were wiggling while he said that). He always knew how to make her feel better. While the two were embraced in their hug Admora managed to whisper "Thank you" to Legolas right before she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
"Admora.Admora. Well I guess she's asleep. How odd? She's completely unaware of her surroundings. I'll just tuck her in." As Legolas did so, he sang a song that the two use to sing as children when they feared the dark. It went something like this:  
  
Now morn is here  
  
Yet still I fear  
  
Of the wonders of the night But fear no more And lost of yore Are the fears of night Once upon a summer light  
  
Day is gone And night has won The valiant fight, The fight over the sky as morning light begins to die I gather all the courage of my might Once upon a summer night  
  
And now I sing of wondrous songs For though the light is gone My friend is here No longer do I fear We have won the fight Over the summer night. ***  
  
Legolas had gone to his room now and begun to meditate. When his concentration had been broken by the first rays of the morning, Legolas came back to the present time with a smile, he had been reliving his newly found memories of his younger days with Admora. But, he was also smiling for another reason. He had rediscovered something he had not had in a long time. Sure, he had had crushes on girls before, but, his feelings for Admora were different. It was more than a mere crush. He actually loved he. He really believed he loved her.  
  
***  
  
As the next few months passed by Admora and Legolas got to know each other better. Also, two secrets were discovered about her. her fighting skills and.  
  
" Nice shot Legolas! Do you think you could miss the target by any more than a hundred yards next time?"  
  
"Oh, be quiet! I would like to see you try. It's not even my fault. This bow sucks!"  
  
"Excuses, excuses, when will you ever learn to accept that you stink at archery"  
  
"I would like to see you try little miss prissy puff?"  
  
" First of all, look who's talking. Second of all, is that the best insult you could come up with?"  
  
"Actually, it was. But, never mind that. I propose."  
  
"To me! I'm sorry, I can't! I've always wanted to marry someone who was at least stronger than I was. but you don't qualify"  
  
"Hey! Anyway, I meant to propose a little contest of."  
  
"Challenge accepted!" Admora grabbed Legolas' bow and arrow, and shot it straight into the center of the target.  
  
"Beat that"  
  
"I believe I will." Legolas did the same to Admora, but when he shot, the arrow ricocheted of the target and headed right towards Admora's face. Her elfin instincts kicked in and she caught the arrow, but not before it skimmed her face. Legolas ran up to her apologizing, but she gave no reply. A tear was now falling slowly down Admora's cheek. She caught the tear on her thumb rubbed it over the cut. Legolas now had his hand over hers and pulled it away from her cheek. His hands fell down in awe. The cut had completely disappeared. Not a single mark was left.  
  
"What. How did you do that?"  
  
" While I was at the house of Elrond, I was taught of my natural healing powers and taught how to fight. I'm not fully trained in my healing powers yet, but . you're okay with this right?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me! This entire time I could have been running around falling off two story buildings and breaking my back(sorry, another inside joke) and you didn't tell me!"  
  
"Did you not just hear what I said! I'm not fully."  
  
"Admora come now!" It was Legolas' mother who had interrupted. "Admora it is time. they have discovered the truth."  
  
"No, it can't be. they couldn't have found me. I must leave.I MUST LEAVE NOW!!! I can not bring the danger here, not to the beautiful forest of Mirkwood! I MUST LEAVE!."  
  
***  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I just love to leave people dumbstruck. Yeah I really think this story sucks though, because I'm writing it at like 1:00am and there are probably so many mistakes that it's not even funny, but once again, I'm asking, no, begging you to review if you like this story in any way whatsoever. I'm hoping for at least three reviews this time (not including one from my friend from school. You know who you are. the only other person who I can actually talk about the LOTR with, and yet, you still sometimes give me the death stare and the 'stop talking about it you're annoying me. not to mention any names *cough cough* Cronc's Girl *cough cough*) Yeah well that's all I have to say. I'm really tired now so good bye to all and have a good night before the morning calls, but remember to review before I write something that will make you say EWW! (Hey! I'm getting pretty good at his rhyming thing. Not really. Any way REVIEW OR ELSE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA) (if you're wondering, that was not a threat, just a forceful nudge towards making you review. OK GOODBYE NOW FOR REAL) (HEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHAHA MWAH MWAH MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!) 


	3. They have Found Me

The horribly evil, but wonderfully beautiful and awfully smart, ElvenFarie has locked Legolas and Gimli in a closet.  
  
Legolas: Let me out this instant  
  
ElvenFarie: Not until you say that I'm the smartest most beautiful person in all of Middle-Earth. And that you (or your hot alter ego Orlando Bloom) say you will marry me!! Mwahhahahahah (I'm actually don't think that I'm this obsessed or evil in real life but this is fan fic. So I can be anyone I want and I LIKE being evil Mwahahahah)  
  
Gimli: I can understand why Legolas is in here, but why am I?  
  
Legolas: Yeah? Why is he here?  
  
ElvenFarie: Mwahahaha because I am evil, it makes my plot more interesting, and you annoy the heck out of each other.  
  
Gimli: She has a point  
  
Legolas: Yes she does. Criminally ingenious!  
  
Gimli: Don't complement her! She locked you in here!  
  
Legolas Oh be quiet  
  
ElvenFarie: Mwahahaahah.and the fighting begins!  
  
Legolas: Hmph! Gimli knock the door down!  
  
Gimli: Are you kidding me? This door's made of pure hand-carved granite.  
  
Legolas: Fine! I'll knock the door down!  
  
Gimli: Ha! Are you kidding me? You're just a prissy little elf!  
  
Legolas: Stop saying 'are you kidding me?' and you must be kidding. Your calling me little/ (Legolas looks down upon Gimli)  
  
Gimli; You said kidding.  
  
Legolas Not ugh!  
  
Gimli: Yeah huh!  
  
Legolas Not ugh!  
  
Gimli: Yeah huh!  
  
Legolas Not ugh!  
  
Gimli: Yeah huh!  
  
Legolas Not ugh!  
  
Gimli: Yeah huh!  
  
Legolas Not ugh!  
  
Gimli: Yeah huh! Times infinity  
  
Legolas; Oh! Not again! Hmph! You're rubbing off on me!  
  
Gimli: You got that right. *snicker* *snicker*  
  
ElvenFarie: *Sigh* I have had my fun for the day, back to my normal lovable self (hehe). Here you guys are free to go.  
  
Legolas and Gimli: Yeah! Free at last! (and they give each other a hug)  
  
Gimli: (clearing his throat) Er? That never happened right?  
  
Legolas: Yes it did!  
  
Gimli: No it didn't !  
  
Legolas: Yes it did!  
  
Gimli: No it didn't!  
  
Legolas: Yes it did!  
  
Gimli: No it didn't !  
  
Legolas: Yes it did!  
  
Gimli: No it didn't !  
  
Legolas: Yes it did!  
  
Gimli: No it didn't !  
  
Legolas: Yes it did times infinity! Mwahahahahahah! I did it! I did it!  
  
Gimli: (Grunting) little baby.has to get his way.  
  
Legolas: I heard that!  
  
ElvenFarie: What have I done? Well anyway once again I must give credit to Disney's The Emperor's New Groove for that idea of being trapped in a closet and knocking the door down. Also THANK YOU KRONC'S GIRL!!! DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE.(EXCEPT AMDORA) MUST I GO ON. ***  
  
"They have found me? The orcs are coming? I have to leave now! Where am I to go?'  
  
"Admora, calm down! We still have time. Go pack your bags now. We will pack you food and get the horse ready for your departure. You are to go to the house of Elrond.you will be safe there.no evil will be able to pass the river. Once you arrive we will write to you and tell you when it is safe, but you must hurry now. They are on their way."  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
"Legolas, go help Admora. You might not get another chance until a while to see her again."  
  
"Yes mother." Legolas was confused. He had just become close with Admora again, but now she had to leave. He remembered what Admora had said about the night when the orcs had attacked and he feared what would happen to his home. to Mirkwood, but he had no time. He had to help Admora now.  
  
"Legolas, whatever happens when I am gone, I am sorry for. I did not want to bring the danger here. Please forgive me for whatever happens.Legolas.are you okay?"  
  
"Go. You must go now.we have no time to speak."  
  
And with that Legolas helped Admora onto the horse, and she rode away looking back to them all. As she rode away, she whispered, " Forgive me Legolas.forgive me," until they faded away.so far that her elven eyes could no longer see them.  
  
***  
  
The journey was long to Elrond's house. one week, but Admora could not rest. She rode all through the day and the night. never resting.always thinking of Legolas.how he looked so confused, like he was angry but he could not show it because he wasn't sure.sure if he really felt hatred towards.towards her. When she had finally reached Elrond's house, Admora was extremely tired. On entering the house, she collapsed. When she awoke, two bright gray eyes were staring at her. She jumped. It was a boy, no; a young man in his early twenties.not an elf. A man of the same race as her mother. a man of Gondor. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Where am I? What time is it? How long have I been here?"  
  
"One question at time my lady. You are in the house of Elrond. You arrived here three days ago. Today is the 22nd of October, and I am Estel, foster son of Elrond. I am here out of curiosity. I have not seen you before, and you are different." Admora grimaced at that remark. She had forgotten how different she was in Mirkwood. She did not want to be reminded here.  
  
"My lady, I mean no offense. I didn't mean different, I meant unique. You remind me of.me. You are an elf, yet I have never seen an elf sleep the way you do. Only I, and on certain occasions, Gandalf, sleep in that manner."  
  
"You are correct. No elf sleeps like this, but I do because I am only half elf. My mother was a maiden of Gondor."  
  
"Then we are of the same family."  
  
"Maybe we are, maybe we aren't, but no need now. May I see Elrond?"  
  
"Yes. He is awaiting you with two letters. I will show you to him."  
  
***  
  
When she had arrived in front of Elrond, Admora bowed and greeted him.  
  
"I thank you for your hospitality Elrond." "You are welcomed anytime, but now for other business. I have just received two letters from Mirkwood. One is from the King and Queen whom I have noticed you call your "aunt and uncle," and the other is from Prince Legolas. I have not read them for your privacy. Here you are." And he handed the letters to Admora still sealed with green wax and the intricate crest of Mirkwood, which was a lembas tree with two budding flowers that seemed to be eyes. In the center of the tree was a heart, and in the center of that heart was marked two arrows intersecting. "Thank you."  
  
***  
  
Admora took the letters, but went outside in the fresh air to read them. It was fall now and just beautiful outside. She sat on a bench and opened the letters from her "aunt and uncle."  
  
"Dear Admora, No harm has been done to anyone, thank goodness, but Mirkwood is being destroyed. Almost all the beauty is gone and only evil resides. But, we do not blame you for any of this. You did not choose this fate. It chose you. We knew of the dangers possessed in taking you in, but we did not care, we loved you as if you were our own child, and you know that." Admora had started crying. Why did they have to be so kind to her? She had lead evil into their lives, their peaceful, beautiful lives, yet they did not blame her. She continued to read. ".It seems as if the orcs are not looking for you but something else. We are not yet sure, but to ensure your safety, you are to stay in Rivendell until December. Elrond has agreed to watch over you during the two months. He will also be training you to defend yourself, and to make sure your healing powers reach their full extent. We will write back soon.  
  
With all our love, Your Aunt and Uncle"  
  
**** So I am to stay here for two months? I guess I will. Maybe Arwen will come to visit, or maybe even Gandalf. I have always loved his tales on the halflings.maybe I will meet them one day. Oh! I forgot Legolas' letter. For some reason I fear to read it.that look in his eyes.confusion.anger.hatred! I must read it though. ***  
  
As she thought to herself, Admora opened the letter and read.  
  
"Admora, I.I can not think straight. I am confused. I felt such anger towards.towards. I don't know whom. I wish it were the orcs, but I believe it is towards.you. I don't know. I must sort things out. I am sorry  
  
Goodbye"  
  
"What? I.I.I must of read wrong." Admora read the letter over and over again until her heart could no longer take it. it had shattered to a thousand pieces. The tears started streaming. How could he hate her? She loved him. How could it be? Admora dropped the letters and ran. She wanted to go somewhere she could completely be alone to think. A place where no living thing was. As she ran, she did not pay attention to where she was going and bumped into Estel. "I am sorry," she exclaimed a little too forcefully as she looked away to hide her tears. When Admora wiped her tears away and looked into Estel's eyes, she saw that they were no longer bright. They seemed heavy -- as if they were holding the weight of the world. "Estel, what is wrong" He replied in a monotonous tone. "I am not Estel, I am Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur, borne to the throne of Gondor."  
  
"Then the burden has been given to you. I am sorry."  
  
"Admora! Are you okay?' Admora turned around in surprise. The voice was familiar. It was the voice of an old friend, more like a sister. "Oh my gosh! Arwen." 


	4. The Meeting II

Hi, and welcome to another horrible chapter of Legolas: Before the Fellowship and Admora (I know this title stinks to the extreme but I came up with it at like 1 in the morning.)  
  
I don't have one of my other weirdo beginnings that I usually have this time but, I found something in March's Game Informer that had me laughing my head off for reasons I don't know.I mean it's not even that funny. I think it was just one of those moments when I temporarily lose my mind. Well here it is.  
  
"A midget, a dirtbag, and a pretty boy walk into a bar. The midget, carrying a big axe, orders a shot of Goldschlager. The dirtbag, carrying a large sword, orders a shot of Jagermeister. When he gets to the pretty boy with the pointy ears, the bartender asks, 'Would you like a shot, too?' The pretty boy says 'Sure,' pulls out his bow and an arrow, and caps the bartender right between the eyes. That really happened."  
  
Yup. I think this is hilarious just because it has something to do with Legolas. That is the conclusion that I have come to. For those of you who actually love my usual authors note, and think this is a pathetic excuse for one, review. Just review and I will think of more author's notes with the help of my friend, and fellow weirdo (no offense), Kronc's Girl. Thank you and have a good day. (Oh my gosh! This is the worst beginning I have ever had! I am sooooooooooooo ashamed of myself. Look away, I am not worthy of being treated like an equal.I must be treated as the SUPERIOR! MWAHAHAHAHAH! OK, Let the story begin, and please someone that I don't know review and afterwards, get your friends to review pleeeaaaaaassssseeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
****  
  
"Admora, I have not seen you in so long," cried Arwen as she gave her a hug. "I have missed you so much. Are you OK? I saw you crying. I believe these are yours." She handed the letters to Admora, and could see the pain returning to Admora's eyes as she looked at the letters.  
  
"I.I don't want them, but that is news I do not want to speak of, I have missed you also. Let us talk now"  
  
"Yes Let us talk, but first, it seems as if you have forgotten someone." They both turned to Aragorn. Once again his eyes shone as he saw Arwen.  
  
"I believe someone has an infatuation with you Princess Arwen," whispered Admora.  
  
"Oh! Be quiet! I'll talk to you tonight when you feel better, and aren't so annoying okay?"  
  
"OK. I have to talk to your father anyway. I'll just leave you to get acquainted with Aragorn." Admora answered in a mocking tone.  
  
"Be quiet!"  
  
"Ooh la la!"  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"Mwah. Mwah. Kiss. Kiss!" and she giggled away forgetting her troubles for the moment and leaving the princess Arwen quite pissed.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
"Lord Elrond?"  
  
"Admora, I have been expecting you again. I guess you have found out that you will be staying with us for a while."  
  
"Yes, and I must thank you again for being so kind as to take me in on such short notice and that you have and will be doing for me."  
  
"No need. It is my pleasure, and I believe Arwen will enjoy your companion- ship."  
  
"Thank you." ******  
  
"Dear, do you think they have received our letter? What if the orcs got hold of it? What if they've found out where she is? Oh My! What if."  
  
"Calm down dear. Everything will be all right. I believe you must worry about your son right now. He does not seem himself."  
  
"Yes, I must calm down. I'll go talk to him now."  
  
"Legolas.Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes mother. I am just thinking."  
  
"Of Admora?"  
  
".Yes"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it now."  
  
"All right. Some other day?"  
  
"Yes, some other day." **********  
  
"Admora? OK, we have to talk now. What happened this morning? Was it Legolas? What did he write?"  
  
"Oh Arwen. HE hates me! I.I can't hate him back though. I love him."  
  
"It's OK. Don't start crying now. I'm sure he is just confused with all that is going on."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't want to talk right now."  
  
"That's all right. Later then. You have to rest anyway. Your training begins tomorrow and so do your healing lessons."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for trying anyway."  
  
"Goodnight, and by the way, if you ever expect to go out with a decent elf, you better learn to sleep like one."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
When Arwen left, Admora went to the window. It was a full moon.beautiful. Within a few minutes she saw Arwen outside, but with someone: Aragorn! "Ooh la la. At least I go out with elves unlike this little one, but they really like each other. Hmmm." She started to sing:  
Now morn is here Yet still I fear Of the wonders of the night But fear no more And lost of yore Are the fears of night Once upon a summer light  
  
Day is gone And night has won The valiant fight, The fight over the sky as morning light begins to die I gather all the courage of my might Once upon a summer night  
  
*****  
  
And now I sing of wondrous songs For though the light is gone My friend is here No longer do I fear We have won the fight Over the summer night.  
  
Legolas had thought it out. He didn't hate Admora.he couldn't. He had loved her and always would. He had to apologize to her sooner or later. ***********************  
  
"Admora, this is a very important decision. You have a choice of three weapons: daggers, the whip, or the ax. You have already been trained in archery and in using the sword, but now you must choose you main weapon."  
  
"I shall take the daggers. They are light. Though they are harder to use for I must also learn to use my elven powers to retrieve them, but I am up to the challenge."  
  
"Let the training begin."  
  
For days and weeks Admora practiced fighting and expanding her healing powers. By the end of one month, she had almost perfected everything to Elrond's surprise.  
  
"You are doing extremely well Admora. You are a fast learner. Also, I have received another letter, but I believe you will look forward to seeing this one."  
  
"Thank you master Elrond."  
  
Once again Admora went outside to read her letter. It was starting to get cold out, but Elrond's training had made Admora immune to almost all physical pains and discomforts. She opened the letter and read:  
  
"Dear Admora, We have found out the most wonderful news. The guards have been keeping watch everywhere and certain spies were out to find any news of why the orcs were here. We have found out that they believe you are dead! They do not know of you existence. We have suggested to Elrond that you come home by the and of this week. We have missed you so much. No one is to know of your existence though except for those who currently know. Do not write back though, for we fear the letter will be intercepted and danger will occur. We will see you soon.  
  
With all our Love Your aunt and uncle."  
  
Admora could not believe it. She was literally jumping for joy after reading the words. She could return home now.but what about Legolas?  
  
************  
  
"Legolas, I have good news."  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
"We have just found out that the orcs are not here to get Admora. They are here because of some other evil force.something I fear the worst of, but anyway, Admora is thought to be dead by the orcs, but we cannot let them know of her existence."  
  
"No. NO! Mother I have made a heinous mistake! I.I told her I hated her! No!No!NO!"  
  
"Legolas! Calm down! She is a kind girl, and I have seen the look in her eyes when she looks at you. She will not your friendship be thrown away like that. She understands."  
  
"I must apologize though."  
  
"Legolas, calm down."  
  
"All right. I'm breathing."  
  
*****************************  
  
"Are you all packed?"  
  
"Yes, and thank you Arwen and Aragorn for helping."  
  
"No problem. We are like sisters Admora, and Aragorn here will be riding by you side for he is heading in your direction."  
  
"Yes, and I will be happy to keep you company."  
  
"Why thank you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Elrond, I know not how to thank you for all you have done."  
  
"It has been my pleasure to help and train you. I would like you to have this. I have just had it made. A pair of daggers to protect you on this journey and wherever you may go. They are light as feathers, strong as steel, and beautiful like the stars. They are yours to keep."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Admora cried as she gave Elrond and Arwen a hug. "I will not forget this and everything else."  
  
"Goodbye. You and Aragorn must ride now. We will meet again. Goodbye!"  
  
"Good bye and thank you both once again."  
  
With that, Admora and Aragorn rode back towards Mirkwood. Not in a rush, but with joy, for she was returning home. If only she knew what to expect ..if only.  
OK I'm tired just pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaasssssssse review. And by the way..never mind..(Mwahahahhahahah) 


	5. A Scratch to Say I Hate You

HI! I've been officially marked as the child from hell who is worthless in my family, but that's OK. Screw them! Anyway  
  
WARNING: THIS IS A VERY LONG NOTE BECAUSE I HAVE TO THANK EVERYONE AND BECAUSE THIS IS MY STORY AND I GET TO WRITE WHATEVER I WANT! (MWAHAHAHAHAHAH)  
  
HI! OH MY GOSH!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO HAPPY! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! (not literally though cause that would be weird) OK. Now for my list of people to thank (please excuse the speeling errors. Hehehe! I did that on purpose just to test you). OK. Sally (at least I think that's your name) Thank you so much, but one thing: Orlando Bloom, whom I like to call Bloomey, (so original isn't it, I mean, I even added an 'e' in there), is MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! Carrie (I think) thanks so much for reviewing I think you were the one with the questions, just send them to me. I'll give you the answers or I'll just make them up so that you'll get an answer. Legolasstalker, I absolutely positootly love your name. I was going to use it myself (or Bloomstalker24/7 or something like that), but my friends stopped me (Hi to those friends if you're reading this). I sort of scare them with my obsessions with LOTR and Orlando Bloom (It's your own fault for telling me his name. If I never knew his name I wouldn't have been this obsessed. I never would have been able to look up his name and other movies that he's in). Gimlilovr, I'm sorry that Gimli is missing, but he's not a main character in this story. I'll have him in the sequel to this, if I ever get to it. OK now for my friends in school who have the ability to kill me when they see me because I didn't give them a shout out. KRONC'S GIRL, THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING (I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, AND I DON'T CARE IF THE KELLY GANG IS RATED R I'M GOING TO SEE IT AND PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN JUST BECAUSE BLOOMEY'S IN IT) TO MY OTHER FRIEND WHO DOESN'T HAVE AN ALLIAS SO I'LL MAKE ONE UP FOR YOU. UM.WABALOO. OK. THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO CALL YOU. THANK YOU FOR READING AND CLEAR YOUR MIND OF THOSE THOUGHTS. THIS IS A RATED G STORY (I'M JUST KIDDING.) AS MY FRIEND TONY WOULD SAY, "YOU'RE GREEAAAAAAAAAT!!!" (hehehe) Yeah and I made a song for all of those who have reviewed (It sucks but I'm trying to avoid homework right now. It's based on Elton John's "Your Song" (if you don't know how it goes, watch Moulin Rouge. Great movie!  
  
I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now that you've reviewed. I went to the computer and I got really pissed. You see these hard workdays, they kept quite cross, but the sun's been ki-i-nd, while I wrote this thing. It's for people like you who, keep on reviewing. Oh! I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words, how happy I am now, THAT YOU HAVE REVIEWEEEEDDDDDDDDD!!!!! Thank you. Thank you very much!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
OK. Now for other things. IF you see any mistakes in the story, please write to me about them so I can fix them instead of making it known to the world of the accident-prone person that I am. Any questions please write to me too because I love receiving mail and reviews. I'm sorry if you can't read my story, but every time I download it, it gets all cra*** sorry this is supposed to be rated G. You can figure out the rest, if you can't, I'm sorry but you're a ditz. I'm still surprised that people actually like my story! I like totally love you guys, and if you really want to make me happy, e-mail me pictures of Orlando Bloom. My e-mail address is in my author facts (No I'm not kidding), and please, to my friends in school, don't hurt me. DISCLAIMER: MUST I KEEP ON TELLING YOU THAT I DO NOT OWN LEGOLAS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES THE ONES THAT YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF LIKE ADMORA. *********************  
"Aragorn, I miss them."  
  
"We've only been gone for 3 days."  
  
"I know, but Arwen is practically my sister, and that's a warning for you not to hurt her in any way or else I will get you."  
  
"Hurt her? What are you talking about." Aragorn asked turning quite red.  
  
"Oh! Stop pretending. I saw you two outside. You better be careful though. Elrond won't like it."  
  
"You won't tell him will you?"  
  
"Hmmm. No. I'll keep this secret until I need something from you."  
  
"(Inhale) (sorry I don't know how to write this) Are you blackmailing me?"  
  
"No.I'm blackmailing you."  
  
"That's what I."  
  
"Na Na Na Na Na.No No. You wouldn't want me to accidentally write this down and have it misplaced in the messengers bag, and have it delivered to Elrond now, would you?"  
  
"Why did you flee from Mirkwood?" Aragorn said trying to change the subject, "did it have to do with Legolas? I haven't seen him in the longest time."  
  
"I don't want to talk about him. Let's not talk about him. Let's talk about.you. Huh? Did you hear that? Listen."  
  
"Orc drums!"  
  
"Draw you weapon now!" As Admora said this a score or arrows flew out of the trees in every direction. She and Aragorn were able to dodge them, but another score followed and wounded Admora in the arm. She pulled it out wincing in pain, but automatically healing it with a touch of her hand. They were now completely surrounded by 5 score of orcs. (For those of you, who don't know, a score is equal to 20. Do the math Einsteins)  
  
Admora and Aragorn now stood back to back, Aragorn with his sword, and Admora holding her daggers. "If you get hurt tell me. I will be able to heal you quickly, just don't get hurt on purpose.  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because the other guy I told this to wanted to jump out of a two story building and break his back."  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yup. On the count of three. One.Three!"  
  
Aragorn ran and swung his sword, beheading three orcs at once. "Three down and 96 to go."  
  
"97 you idiot! Anyway you're wrong," and she was right. Though Aragorn had slain 3, Admora's daggers could slay ten orcs at once with a single swift throw. "Re feum dum" she would yell after each throw. These words were taught to her by Elrond to retrieve her daggers once they were thrown. When she said the words, the daggers would return at lightning speed back into her hands. One by one the number of orcs diminished. Thirty orcs were now left.twenty, and now ten.  
  
"Aragorn, are you all right?" Admora yelled as she threw her daggers once again slaying the last of the orcs. She looked around scanning the perimeter with her elven eyes and ears to make sure they were all gone. They were.  
  
"I'm all right," he replied in a non-convincing tone.  
  
"Re feum dum," Admora yelled calling back her daggers and cleaning them on a leaf of the gross orc-blood. "Are you sure you're OK?"  
  
"I'm.Uh." Aragorn had fainted. Admora ran to his side and saw that there was a gigantic gash across his back. "You idiot! You stubborn, full- of yourself-won't ask for help- idiot! This is going to take a while to heal. Hmph! At least it wasn't poisoned and at least you're going to survive. I better start cleaning this wound." Admora had now turned Aragorn over. Her eyes were closed and in her cupped hands she held her tears. She started to recite a prayer that Elrond had taught her for times when someone was severely hurt. She opened her eyes, poured the tears over the wound, and watched as it magically disappeared. "Hmph! What does Arwen see in him anyway?" With that she began to setup for camp and make a bed for Aragorn with leaves. Admora then went to her bag and pulled out a package, and from that packaged she pulled out a flower. She gathered the horses and all their belongings around the fire she had built and began to chant. The flower levitated in front of her and began to rise above her head. With that it turned a bright blue color and turned into a barrier around the camp. "May no evil get in." With these final words, Admora fell asleep.  
************************************************************************ "She's late! Something has gone wrong. She was supposed to be here yesterday. She's been attacked. Something's wrong!"  
  
"Calm down dear. She will be all right. She will be here. She is a smart and strong. She can defend herself."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Does Legolas know she is coming home."  
  
"No."  
  
"We must tell him."  
  
"Fine, but later. We must think of what we are to do. Mirkwood is being destroyed"  
  
"Yes, we must plan now." *********  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good," she said pushing him back down, "next time you get hurt, you don't say 'I'm all right' you cry, yell for mercy, shout for help, or cry for your mother! You got that!" "Yes."  
  
"Now hurry up, we are already late. Actually I'm late." After spending a few minutes to pack up, Admora and Aragorn were off again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm sorry"  
  
"That's OK, just next time, be smart and ask for help. Are you sure you're OK? This is the place were we split up. You will be alone from now on."  
  
"I will be okay. Thank you."  
  
"Take these," Admora said as she handed Aragorn the package with the flower and a bottle, after she had filled it with her tears. "My tears have healing powers, and I believe Elrond has taught you the powers of the Shoola Koula Flouro" (Thanks Wabaloo for helping me come up with this.)  
  
"He has."  
  
"Use them with care. Though our roads split here, they will meet again in the future."  
  
"May that time be near. Thank you for all you have done."  
  
"No need. You have kept me company on this journey. We must go now. Good- bye, take care, and I will see you again."  
  
"Good-bye," and with that they both went their separate ways. Aragorn was out to find out about his heritage, and Admora returning to Mirkwood, and Legolas. *************  
  
Two days of riding until Admora finally came to Mirkwood. When she arrived, she could hear Legolas in the back and went to meet him.no, confront him. She breathed in and thought to herself that she should not over react. To only act with good reason and try to understand that Legolas was confused when he wrote to her was her goal. It didn't turn out that well.  
  
"Sacre Bleu! I ha' missed one!" Legolas yelled as the arrow he had shot ricocheted off the tree for the hundredth time heading right towards. "Admora?! Watch out!" It was too late. The arrow has once again flew pass Admora's face piercing it.  
  
"Do you hate me so much, Legolas, that you would greet me by trying to kill me?"  
  
"No. I didn't.I'm.Wait!" Admora had started to run now, but she was not quick enough. Legolas grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. "Admora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"What! You didn't mean to write down that you hate me! To send it to me after I told you how sorry I was and how I didn't want to hurt anyone especially you!" "I'm sorry! Please listen to me," Admora had started crying, and Legolas could not take it. Was he causing her so much pain? She barely ever cried unless she was truly hurt, and Legolas had made her cry. He now took her hand and brought it up to the cut. It automatically disappeared. Then he brought her hands up to his ears and whispered to her, "*I don't want to let you down.I would rather hurt myself than to ever make you cry.there's nothing left to say* but. I love you Admora. See, my ears didn't move at all I'm telling you the truth. I'm sorry, and *and I swear, by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there, for better or worst, till death do us part, I'll love you with every single beat of my heart.*"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I love you, and I mean it. I'm sorry I never told you. I didn't know how to say it," Legolas now held Admora's face and brought it up to his, and gentle, he gave her, her first kiss. (Yippee!) Legolas now removed his lips from hers and turned quite red. Admora smiled though tears were running down her face still, but they were tears of joy.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you, please stop crying."  
  
"I'm crying for joy you fool!" Admora leaned in and kissed Legolas back. As she hugged him she whispered into his ear "*I will always love you,* and you're still a pathetic shot miss prissy puff. That's twice that you horribly missed, though you're not that bad of a kisser.I can't believe I forgave you that easily. *I'm the fool who's in love with a fool, * and his name is Legolas." She broke away from him laughing and giggling and hoping that he would chase after her, and of course, he did. Legolas grabbed her and spun her around. They began to have fun again as if they were children, pushing each other and rolling down the hills. The truth was now known about their feelings for each other (As if you didn't know!), but who else knew?  
  
"Admora is back."  
"And so is Legolas."  
"Ah, first loves."  
"You know it can not be, though. She is of the race of men and he is a prince of the elves."  
  
"But they are in love. Can't you see that."  
  
"If their love is strong enough, it will be, but I fear of the dangers that approach. It will destroy this, and I fear they will be separated once again."  
"We will wish no evil on them. Let them enjoy these moments. It will be long, if ever, when they will lead normal carefree lives again as they have now. We will tell them of the news later, when they are ready. We must give them time."  
"We do not have much time. Mirkwood is under attack!"  
  
"No more of this talk. Here they come." The king and queen now returned to their thrones, trying to act normal, as Legolas and Admora approached them hand in hand at first, but then their hands were occupied carrying Admora's bags. They were happy now.if only it could last longer.if only they could have more time together before they received the news..  
  
************************************************************************ How did you like this chapter? Huh? Well I can't hear you real well so review them or e-mail them to me! And if you're wondering why some of the quotes sound like they're from a song it's because they are. It's just a little game. Try to guess the song. They're marked off by **. Anyway if you have been reading my story, and haven't review, this is the chapter to review on because.I hate writing mushy love scenes because they make me pathetic. Yeah, like any of these love scenes are ever going to happen to me in real life, and I'm going to meet Orlando Bloom and he's gonna be my best friend and he's gonna fall in love with me.only in my dreams. Speaking of dreams, nah I won't tell you unless you really want to know (I mean my friend didn't even want to hear it). Back to the love scene thing, When I feel pathetic, I feel un-superior and as I noted in the chapter before I AM THE SUPERIOR. Great. Now after you've read that, you must think that I'm extremely vain in real life, but I'm not that vain.I'm worse! (Mwahahahah) Just kidding. If you read most of my chapters I really think my story sucks. I'm sort of a psycho perfectionist, and this story isn't perfect in any way so it's considered one of worst pieces of work. Yeah, and I forgot, Sorry it took so long to write. I barely ever have time to write my story or go onto the Internet. Too many projects, I mean, I've gotten another science project already. But thanks and please review. (By the way. If any of you need help on weather you can review me the questions and I'll answer if I know. This weather has stigmatized me. Every time there's some kind of weather change I either prove it wrong or right. For goodness sake I was outside of a CVS and I saw a thick overhead cover of Stratus, dark, low, clouds that cover the sky like a blanket, and I said out loud "Stratus clouds. Full cover. Wind coming from the west. Cold front moving in. It's going to rain.any.second.now!" and it began to pour on me at that very instant. How freaky is that?) OK. Thanks for reading my story. If it seems a little rushed that's because I was writing it during math class on my lap disguised in my copybook. Tell me what you think. I'm sorry, but it might take a while before I get the next chapter down.too much to do. 


	6. As Red As a Red M&M haha

Authors Note: Hi! I had the most wonderful day today, that is until. let me start from the beginning. Well, you remember that deadly weather project that kept me from posting for a while, well it counts for a third of my grade and. I got a 100! Yes the perfect beginning to a nice sunny warm day. Well, at least it was the perfect beginning to a day. Everything was fine for the rest of the day I got a math test back, not a hundred, but not a failing grade. Everything was great until that afternoon. I got an SS test that had an essay which I had no idea how to write, and then, the worst part of my day. I got my class pictures back. To sum it up, I had Carmen SanDiego's hair (yes, the major wave covering half my face) and looked, how should I say, porkulant. My cheeks are like blown out. I look like a chipmunk.  
  
OK NOW FOR A HAPPIER AND IN MY MIND FUNNIER NOTE: Long ago (in December), we were having PJ day in school (So fun. we were sliding down the halls in our socks running errands while the rest of the school had to watch a movie). Well, before we were sliding the hallways, we watched a movie called Christmas shoes (so sad). After the depressing movie we wanted to have fun and when we shut the VCR off a soap opera appeared on TV. We started to pretend we were soap opera stars and then made up our own Silly ones. And now, I present to you the "Bob? How could you?" Soap opera.  
  
"Jerry, I'm sorry I.I didn't mean to."  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I love him! I love Bob"  
  
"Bob! The Builder?"  
  
"Yes! He's a builder"  
  
"My brother!"  
  
"You're brother!?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Schmanda."  
  
"The Muffin man?"  
  
"Yes the muffin man!"  
  
"I love them I tell you! I love them!"  
  
"I can't believe you! *smack!*" "How could you?"  
  
"How could you!"  
  
"(inhale)"  
  
"(inhale) yourself!"  
  
"Oohhh!"  
  
"Leave now and never return."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Mwahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"You're not Jerry!"  
  
"Yes, I am actually Bob."  
  
"The builder!"  
  
"Yes the builder."  
  
.."Tune in next time for another edition of, "Bob? How could you?" next time on (sing) Z.W.X.E."  
  
OK was the great or what! Ah! me, myself, and my other crazy self are so funny. Hehehehehe! (Actually it was really pathetic, but I need something like that to cheer me up, and Bloomey pictures Hehe)  
  
*******************  
  
"Admora, Welcome back! We have missed you so much!"  
  
"And I have missed you all too!" Admora exclaimed dropping her bags and giving both her "aunt and uncle" a hug. " I am glad to be back."  
  
"And you should, though we should warn you that danger is near."  
  
" I know of the danger, but this is my home and I will not let evil preside."  
  
"Well anyway," Legolas' mother interrupted, "We deserve a feast for this special occasion. Admora, we have made you new clothes in your room. You may go now and freshen up. Legolas, go with her!"  
  
"Into the shower! Mother! I would never expect that from you!"  
  
"No, NO! Bring Admora's bags into her room." She answered winking.  
  
"Oh my gosh you know!" Legolas though to himself turning pink and then red.  
  
"Hurry up now. Legolas, are you coming up with something. You look quite flushed. You're as red as a beet," his mother answered stifling a laugh and turning red herself from the effort. "You better go change too."  
  
"Yes mother." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas dropped Admora's bag in her room when they came. " How you ever wondered why we are not permitted in that one room, Legolas?"  
  
"Not really. Anyway, we better hurry. Dinner is in two hours and you still have to unpack."  
  
"Yes mother." She replied in mocking tone. Legolas gave her yet another kiss. Waved goodbye, and closed the door as he exited. Admora was ecstatic. She quickly unpacked what she had and quickly took a shower. She afterwards put on a simple yet elegant gown that her aunt had made for her. She then ran down the hallway to Legolas' room surprised at what she found. He had left his door open. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas was looking into his mirror, shirtless, and singing to his reflection, while holding a brush, and flexing his muscles at himself.. (To Amazing Grace) "I love myself, my gorgeous self, my hair, my eyes, my bod. My hair it is so bright, it shines just like a light, I can't believe my eyes." No this was not the end.if only.if only. "You are so beautiful to meeeeeeeeeeee. Yes you are so beautiful to me, can't you seeeeeee. You're everything I ever wanted. You're everything I'll ever need. Yes you are so beautiful toooooo meeeeeeeeeeee." Admora could barely hold in her laughter, but she had to, at least for this last song. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt, too sexy for Admora." (yes, at this moment Legolas is jumping on his bed and singing) "Oh really Legolas?" While in mid air, he freezes, and turns as red as a red M&M, and for the perfect finale, falls off the bed, tumbles, and lands right in front of Admora. "Admora! I.I didn't see you!" he answered as he scrambled with his sheets to cover himself. "I don't believe you did. Nice six pack though." Legolas examined himself and replied " Why thank you. I like to give myself credit for working out everyday." "Umm hmm! Yeah, I think you should close the door next time before you blind someone, or traumatize them for life. I mean, I can handle it, but some other girls might not be able to. Some girls such as Colgate, or Crissy, or what's her name, the annoying one, wait, that doesn't help that much. They were all annoying."  
  
"Oh you're just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous because you had a bunch of asinine girls as friends, while I had mostly as least half witted boys as friends? I think not. Hey!" Legolas had thrown a pillow into her face.  
  
"Get out I need to change."  
  
"Fine!" as Admora walked out she mimicked him in her best deep sexy voice. "I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt, too sexy FOR THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!!!" She ran out of his room laughing on the top of her lungs. ********  
  
Mwahhahahaha (This is put in for Gimlilovr. As you can see it does not go with anything at all, except for my other author notes, but still it doesn't go. OK I have to give credit. THIS IS COWRITTEN BY WABALOO. ~HI~) (~~~~~~~~~ Record Scratch ~~~~~)  
  
Gimli: Hey! Hellooooooo! Remember me? Yeah I'm the devastatingly handsome dwarf who.ISN'T IN THIS STORY ENOUGH BECAUSE OF THE STUPID ELVENFARIE!!!! Um hum. If you're reading. I.I didn't mean stupid, I meant . criminally ingenious. BUT YOU'RE NOT SO MWAHAHAHAH!!! It all started when I jumped out of a hole and was born, wait, was I born out of a hole? I couldn't tell my mother from my father. What if I didn't have a mother? What if I had two fathers! They both had beards! AHHHHHH! Dirty thoughts EEEK! Oh gosh, talking about this makes me depressed. Moving on. At the tender age of two, my peach fuzz occurred. When I was three, I had a full-grown beard, and man did the chicks dig it! Ha get it? Dig it, dwarves dig! Haha. (clears throat) it also made the other guys jealous. OK, enough of my life, time to tear this dumb story in half and take it hostage. *Creeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaa* (Sorry! I don't know how to write these sounds!) Got my ax in one hand. Got the story in the other. Time to write a ransom note. "dear eLvenfarie, i want more recOgnition in this Story. givE it oR you'll never get any reviewS for the rest of this story and every other chapter yoU have! mwahahahaha. you Can never Katch mE. time to Run." Don't you love my subliminal notes. Take out all the capitalized letters =LOSER & SUCKER! Time to run! OH Cra*!  
  
ElvenFarie: What the *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* are you doing to my *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* story! You *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* (Use your imagination. Fill in whatever you want. Remember though this is rated G , but it didn't say I couldn't let you guys and gals to make R)  
  
Gimli: Time to run!  
  
ElvenFarie: Come back here you fat shrimp!  
  
Gimli: Oh no you didn't!  
  
ElevenFarie: Oh yes I did!  
  
(Gimli and ElvenFarie begin to fight. Suddenly ElvenFarie grows fifty feet tall) GIMLI! I AM THE SUPERIOR OF THIS STORY! GVIE ME THE REST OF THE STORY OR ELSE!  
  
(Gimli hands the paper back while shaking in fear.)  
  
Gimli: You Evil Doer! (ElvenFarie flicks him away) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (Splat)  
  
ElvenFarie: (shrinking back to normal) hmph! Good riddens! (this is really funny. I just did this in real life to my little brother, but he didn't go "SPLAT" and he's now crying.) How in the world does he know what subliminal means and at the same time spell catch with a "K". Anywho, (Hehe) Back to the story, just let me tape this back up.  
  
TAPE TAPE TAPE TAPE TAPE TAPE TAPE TAPE TAPE TAPE TAPE TAPE **** From that evening on and for the rest of the week, Admora had a great time, forgetting her troubles and spending time with Legolas. The days went by and everything was wonderful until the news was given. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Admora was sitting in Legolas' room waiting for him to come. He had told her to wait for him there so he could tell her something. He came into the room now holding a letter and a sheet of paper written in his elegant handwriting.  
  
"What did you want to tell me Legolas?"  
  
"OK. You know my birthday is coming up, right?"  
  
"Yes, yes, January 13. 2900 years old right?"  
  
"You remember!"  
  
"Yes I do. Do you remember mine?"  
  
"Anyway, my parents are allowing me to have a ball. I'm allowed to invite whoever I want."  
  
"Can I see the list?"  
  
"No. Hey!" Legolas was too slow. Admora grabbed the note from his hand, but mot the letter. She read each name on the list as Legolas stood to the side pouting.  
  
"Is this list finished?"  
  
"Yeah, why is that?"  
  
"Well, they're all girls. Colgate, Chrissy, Vanicia, must I go on? Everyone but Androme (An-droh-mei not An-drome)."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Yeah and I believe you left someone out."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"So, I'm not invited? Is that why you refused to show me the list? Hmm?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not on the list."  
  
"Well.that's because I wanted to invite you in person, and you live with me so I can invite you anytime."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, anyway, this letter is for you. It's from your godmother, Galadriel, in Lothlorien. My mother wants to talk to you when you finish."  
  
"Thanks," Admora answered as Legolas handed her the letter. He kissed her on the cheek and said he was sorry and that he would make it up to her. He left the room at let her read the letter.  
  
" Dear Admora, Danger is near in Mirkwood, and as your godmother, I am to take care of you. You are to come here and stay with me for a while. You are not to ride though, since danger is too near. The queen will tell you how to get here. Do not worry, I know that you do not want to leave, but I only want to see you for a while. If you want, you may stay here, but if I am not happy of the way you are being raised, I will keep you here in Lothlorien. I will see you soon. With love, You're godmother Galadriel"  
  
"I'll go ask my aunt now to see what I am to do," Admora thought to herself. She had to leave again, but at least this time she was just visiting. She opened the door and found her aunt. `````````````````````````  
  
"Admora, I see you have gotten the letter," she said as she pointed at the letter Admora held.  
  
"Yes, but I do not understand. How am I to get there if I am not to ride?"  
  
"Admora, this is only temporary. Follow me and I will answer your question."  
  
Admora followed. The two of them walked down the hall to the door. The one door Admora and Legolas had not been allowed to enter.  
  
"The reason you and Legolas were not allowed in her is because it is a portal. It leads to Lothlorien only. We were afraid that you might somehow tumble into it and get lost. You are to leave tomorrow. I do not know what else to say, Galadriel will determine how long you are to stay. You will not be making this journey alone though. I will be going with you. Come now, it is dinner time and your uncle and Legolas have yet to know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ They waited until the end of dinner to tell the news. As Legolas' mother was about to announce that they were leaving, Legolas jumped up and started to talk.  
  
"My dearest mother and father,"  
  
"*cough* suck up *cough*"  
  
"I have come to a conclusion that I want a ball for my upcoming birthday. Here is the list of people I want to invite." Legolas went on ignoring Admora's remark and handing the long list to his mother and father. It hit Admora then. Was she going to miss Legolas' Birthday party while in Lothlorien?  
  
"Legolas, we are fine with this list, but you seem to have left Admora out."  
  
"It's been pointed out before, and my remark to that is that I wish to invite Admora in person. Admora, would you like to come to my birthday party on Saturday the 13th of January at 5 o'clock to whatever time you please."  
  
Admora looked toward her aunt. She could not answer now, but luckily her aunt came to the rescue.  
  
"Legolas dear, I have news to announce before Admora is to answer. Admora and I will be going to Lothlorien. It is the wish of Admora's godmother to see her again."  
  
"Is she going to miss my party?"  
  
"No, I will make sure that she is able to return in time. I am sure we will not be gone longer than a week and your birthday is not until two."  
  
"Then in that case, I will be attending your party with pleasure Legolas."  
  
Legolas smiled and was tempted to hug Admora at that second, but caught himself in time. He just smiled and sat back down.  
  
Later that evening, Admora began to pack once again. Legolas joined. She would be leaving the next morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK this is a horrible ending. What am I saying! It's a horrible chapter. Well, it's because I'm sort of writing it in secret. My parents have a problem with me using the computer when it's not for homework. Actually they have a problem with me doing anything that involves me having fun. They come up with the worst excuses. "You can't go anywhere because it's raining." And " You went somewhere last week so you're not allowed to go anywhere until next month." Anyway, I have to thank Mrs. Demon, I mean Damon as in Matt Damon (I think I should of stayed with the first one and this is only an alias for a friend. I don't know Matt Damon or anyone related to him. If I did I would be in a few movies right now and I wouldn't be writing this story on my parent's computer secretly.) She was the one who came up with the lyrics that Legolas sings to "Amazing Grace", which by the way I didn't write. I also have to thank Wabaloo for thinking of the song "You Are So Beautiful" (I'm sorry if this is not the name of the song. I didn't come up with the song, and I don't know its title) and I also don't own "I'm too Sexy" which I'm not even sure if this is the title. OK and if I need a disclaimer on every chapter I'm sorry I didn't know, but I would never take credit for JRR Tolkien's work. It's way too good to be counted as mine. Onto other business. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed. Also I would like to take this time to advertise my friends story. She hasn't exactly posted it yet, because she can't think of a title, but read her story. Her name's EmeraldDragon. It's a LOTR story too. She has the same weird sense of humor as I do, most of the time, and is also known as Kronc's Girl. Yeah, so just read her story, but not until you read mine! She's a better writer than I am and I'm afraid once you read my story, the few of you who like it will never read mine again and say things like "I can't believe I use to read ElvenFarie's dumb story. EmeraldDragon's is so much better." OK I know this is long note but I have so much to say. To save you from the pain of reading anymore horrendous stuff, I would like to end with a fact about myself in the rest of the chapters since my bio doesn't tell you that much, and what it does tell you, you probably already know from reading my story. OK.  
  
I have cankles (what are cankles you ask? When your ankles are the same size as your calves, I'm sorry but you also have cankles.) For some odd reason, when I am reading what I right, I think in some sort of English accent, even though if you were ever to see me you would know right away that I wasn't English. I think it's because I am in love with the entire cast of LOTR (except Wormtongue that is. I found out that he.is.the.voice.of.CHUCKIE!! The friggin son of a **** doll that has traumatized me for life along with my aunts and uncles telling me that Barney ate a person when I saw the guy wearing the costume's head inside Barney's mouth!) OK. Enough. I'm wasting your preeeecccccioooousssssssssss time, little hobbitsies. Jussssssstttttt revvviiiewwwwww or elssssseee ElllveeeeeennnFAaaarie getssss madsssiessss and neeveer writessssssss aaaaggggaaaainsiesssssss. (mwahahahhahah) 


	7. I hate pink dresses

HI! Did you miss me? Haha not funny. I'm sorry this took so long. Anyway, I found out how to fix my other chapters, so they're normally set now and you can read it. I have also added a disclaimer to my chapters in fear of being sued. Anywho, I am really happy because I've been getting awesome, yet weird dreams. I really hope they're like premonitions but I've only had two of those in my life and one of them was a nightmare. I'm trying to avoid doing my project so I'm gonna tell you them. OK, my first premonition was a nightmare. I dreamt for like a second that a gigantic spider swooped down onto my face the second I woke up. What happened that day was that I found a nest of spider eggs under my couch. Gross, yup I know that. The second one was this lady with grossly long nails handed me a ticket, that looked like a lottery ticket, and it had five numbers on it, but one of the numbers was blocked by her thumb, but it ended in a 0. That day, my parents let me play the lottery since it was one of those times when the jackpot was up to $300 million. Anywho, I put down the numbers in my dream and for the last number I put 10. Later I found out that four of the number were right but the last number I missed by ten because it turned to be 20. At the same time, if my dreams were to come true the dream that I had today would be so freaky. This is what happened. Well, I was Admora, and Colgate, the other person I made up had made this necklace for Legolas, and the egotistical jerk wore it. So I was outside of my old house, and Legolas was there wearing the necklace, and Pippin and Merry were there too. (you can see how weird this is). Anyway, I did something really nice for Pippin like gave him a cookie or something like that, I don't remember, and he gives me a kiss on the cheek. Legolas eyes flare red and you see Colgate in the background like a ghost or something, giving an evil "MWAHAHAHA" laugh. Then Legolas gets really made at tries to shoot Pippin and Merry, so I'm like "nooo don't do it" and I jump on him so he misses. Pippin and Merry run away, Legolas throws me off as I pull his necklace off, and he shoots me. Yes, he shoots me. That's when I wake up, and I think you can see why I don't want this to come true, but I do want my other ones to. Yeah, I think I should stop now and start the story, but I'm SO HAPPY! I don't even know why. I haven't had any sugar yet and my projects due tom. And I haven't done anything yet! OK. Got to stop. (Oh yeah, you'll find out why I hate Colgate so much. I create myself the best enemies. With an imagination like mine who needs enemies HAHAHAHAHA. OK I've got to stop, but I can't my fingers won't stop typing! AHHHHHHHHH) ********************* DISCLAIMER: This sounds really stupid, but I just realized what this meant. Dis-= not so this means I'm not claiming this story as my own. OMG OK if I'm this stupid do you really think that I can come up with names, creatures, and an entire fantasy world of my own. NO! They all belong to JRR TOLKIEN, except for the few that you LOTR readers have never heard of like COLGATE. For goodness' sake it's a toothpaste brand! How much more creative can you be! I end here. ************************* SORRY ONE MORE NOTE: I want to change the title of my story. Help me! I'll probably change it in the next chapter so if you look up my story by title, stop. Look it up by my pen name ElvenFarie. It's spelled weird so remember. Also, sorry it took so long to write. **************************  
  
"Admora wake up, you have to go soon."  
  
"Hmmmm. Let me sleep Legolas." Admora answered in a weary tone.  
  
" Admora, wake up, the blood in my arms has stopped flowing."  
  
"Elves don't have blood."  
  
"What? Are you asleep or drunk?"  
  
"I don't like wine, or ale. I like sleeping."  
  
"I can see that, but my arms hurt."  
  
"Who told you to let me fall asleep in your arms? Hmm? Not my fault. You let me and now I don't want to move. It's nice and comfy here."  
  
"For you! And I didn't let you fall asleep in my arms. You were leaning on me and you fell asleep. So unpredictable these human traits. " Legolas had gotten one of his arms loose and was now reaching for the class of water on the drawer. He got it. He slowly brought it over Admora's head and.  
  
"AAHHH! Legolas you jerk!" He had poured it over Admora.  
  
"Ah! I can feel the blood flowing in my arms again."  
  
"Not for long you won't! I'm soaking wet now with what, how many minutes." Admora went to her balcony and looked out at the sundial. "6 in the morning! I had an hour of sleep left!" Admora turned to Legolas and chased him out of her room. "UGH! He's so lucky he's cute!"  
  
"I heard that!" Legolas said as his head popped into her room. Admora laughed and quickly closed the door on his face. Ow! That hurt!"  
  
"That's what you get!" ************************ After the morning meal, Admora and Legolas' mother set got ready to leave. They each had only one bag and were ready to leave when Legolas came up to Admora with a stack of envelopes.  
  
"Legolas you have come to say good-bye to Admora and I. How very sweet."  
  
"Oh, yeah, have a nice trip and remember to be home for my birthday," Legolas said as his ears wiggled wildly and a silly smirk covered his face. "Anyway, Admora, I was wondering, could you give these out to some of the people? There're invitations."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Um. Mother, may I?"  
  
"May you what?"  
  
"Oh you know already! You know about me and Admora."  
  
"And this has to do with what?"  
  
"Oh, never mind. I don't care anymore. You know and you can't do anything about it." Legolas said as he leaned in to give Admora a kiss on the cheek. He turned quite red and turned around running away, while saying bye. Admora was shocked. She began also to turn red.  
  
"You must be very special Admora because he has never been afraid to do that in front of me. Don't worry I've known for a while, but be careful with him. He is sometimes.well self-absorbed and isn't aware that what he's doing may hurt others feelings," she sighed heavily "anyway, we must be going now. Galadriel is awaiting us." With that, the two of them stepped into the portal (this is a really dumb idea, but it wouldn't make sense if they rode to Lothlorien since it's farther away than Rivendell). A flash of blue light surrounded them as everything became a huge swirl spinning and spinning and then, suddenly, stopping. They were now in the realm of Lothlorien. (In honor of another one of my other obsessions the X-men (5/2/03) I have slipped in the names of characters. Find them and tell me in a review. Please take part in this game because you didn't in my other chapter with the songs, and that made me very sad. OK. On with the story.)  
  
"Welcome to the realm of Lorien," greeted an excruciatingly painful-to-look at. elf? More like a Cyclops with two eyes shrunk to the size of an elf. "I am Haldir. Galadriel is awaiting you. Follow me."  
  
After tediously climbing flights of stairs to the roof of the magnificent trees, they came to Galadriel and Celeborn sitting in their thrones looking majestic and regal. Admora bowed. Haldir left leaving her in the presence of only royalty.  
  
"Admora, we greet you into our realm. It is of great pleasure to see you after such a long time. A child were you when we first met, and now you are nearly a women. We welcome you with open arms."  
  
"Thank you Lady Galadriel. I am in gratitude of your great hospitality."  
  
"You may go unpack now. A certain someone who I believe you will enjoy the company of has just returned, and will show you around." As Galadriel said this, an elven maiden step forward.  
  
"Arwen!"  
  
"Admora, we meet again. I told you our separation would be short-lived." She smiled as she said this "Come, follow me. I will show you to your resting place." With that Arwen took Admora by the hand and in a dignified way, guided Admora. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Arwen, what's that over there?"  
  
"Oh, Galadriel heard that Legolas was having a ball for his birthday so she decided to make you a dress. It's really gorgeous."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"Sure. As a matter of fact, try it on," Arwen said as she slowly removed the dress and handed it to Admora. The dress was beautiful, but there was one problem.  
  
"It's pink."  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?"  
  
"I hate pink dresses, actually, I hate pink, I mean it's a gorgeous dress and all, but I wanted something different from everyone else at the party."  
  
"Well I don't think the boys will be wearing dresses so you'll only look like a few girls."  
  
"That's the problem. I'll be looking like everybody at the party because Legolas is the only guy there besides someone else named.Androme. Oh my, that reminds me, I have to give these invitations out. Will you help me?"  
  
"Sure. Come on, let's go now. You're only gonna be here for a while and I want to spend more time with you. Wait, didn't you.weren't you mad at Legolas the last time we met?"  
  
"Yes, but that was then. It's over now like a Storm that has passed by. Let's go now."  
  
************************  
  
"Hiii Legolaas. Do you remember who I am?"  
  
"Of course I do Colgate. Actually, I've been looking for you."  
  
"Really? And for what reason."  
  
"I'd like to invite you to my birthday ball."  
  
"I'd love to go, but what have you been doing all this time? I haven't seen you in months. I've actually heard rumors that Miss Beast is back in Mirkwood. I haven't seen her in ages. Oh what's her name?"  
  
"Admora."  
  
"Yes that's right (GTS. GTS. Giggle giggle.)"  
  
"She is here and she will be at my party you know."  
  
"Really? So we will meet again."  
  
"Just a warning ahead of time, don't get her mad."  
  
"Oh what is she going to do. Shoot me with an arrow? Stab me with a dagger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, You're so funny Legolas. I'm going to have so much fun. She you there."  
  
"I warned you."  
  
"Eh hehehe ha (ugh! Asinine laugh)" she leaned in and pecked Legolas on the cheek before she ran away with her annoying self.  
  
****************  
  
(This changes POV for a tiny bit but the ~~~ will show you when there is a minor change such as in the POV or a little later in the story.)  
  
"Did you see that new girl?" "Who is she?" "I hear she's related to Galadriel." "She's too ugly to be. She looks nothing like an elf." "Are you kidding me? Look at her ears! They're pointy and I don't think that many humans have those kind of ears." "How many humans do you actually know?" "Uh? None." "Then how would you know you idiot!"  
  
Androme had been hearing rumors everywhere about this newcomer. HE was intrigued. He need to find out, but he was shy, and didn't want to speak to her face to face.  
  
"I hear she's looking for certain people to give them something." "What?" "I don't know, but I heard Chrissy got one. And she's looking for Androme now." "Androme? Why him?" "I don't know! Why don't you go ask her!"  
  
Could these rumors be true? He would not let her see him though. But he would see her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh! What does Legolas see in these girls! I can understand now why he barely has any guy friends."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because he's so girly himself and ugh! These girl friends of his are so stupid! IF I hear one more 'eh hehehehe he, from Legolas? Aw" I'm gonna go crazy and this place will be in Havoc"  
  
"How many people are left?"  
  
"Only one. Androme."  
  
"It won't be easy to find him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He's sort of a lone wolf. He's a good-looking and he's also a Strong Guy, but he's.how should I say it? Somewhat mysterious. He's very popular since being friends with Legolas. That's sure got him a few girls."  
  
"Did you hear something? Rustling in the trees?"  
  
"Only for a second. (sigh) I don't think we'll find him soon, so let's just leave the note to Galadriel."  
  
"Fine. You won't tell Galadriel about the dress right? I'll wear the pink one, but for this occasion I want to wear something else. You'll help me make it right. "  
  
"I won't tell and yes I'll help."  
  
"Thanks Arwen. You're a great friend." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That was close. I have to be more careful. They almost caught me. Androme you idiot. (sigh) Why is she looking for me? I don't mind being wanted as long as it's good, but why? Why is she looking for me? Me out of all people."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the last day in Lothlorien, Admora was in a frantic search for the perfect gift for Legolas. She had been having so much fun with Arwen that she forgot.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! I need to find a gift before we leave."  
  
"I thought you already got him a gift."  
  
"It's a joke gift. That won't do!"  
  
"Well, what does he want?"  
  
"I don't know! If I'd known I wouldn't be frantically looking for a gift 10 minutes before I'm supposed to leave."  
  
"Are you at least packed? And what about the dress?"  
  
"I am packed and I have both dresses. Oh my gosh! That's it! That's what he wants and needs!" Admora said while admiring the gorgeous bow and quiver.  
  
"Well you're going to have to ask Galadriel for that because she made it."  
  
"I'll ask her." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Admora, I hope your stay here has been jubilant (Jubilee)"  
  
"It has. I thank you."  
  
"Then I am sure you will not mind the decision we have come up with."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Since I was your rightful guardian, the Queen and I have decided that every other month will be spent with me starting in March. Do you mind?"  
  
"No, not at all. It is just surprising, but I agree to do so if it is your will. You are much wiser than I am."  
  
"Then why do you express sadness?"  
  
"It is just."  
  
"Not what your heart wants at the moment."  
  
"Yes, but I will agree to do so, but if I am not satisfied will you let me be?"  
  
"You may. Your work here is done. Have fun now."  
  
"Lady Galadriel, before I leave I would like to ask of you ~"  
  
"You do not have to ask. It was meant for him," she answered giving Admora the bow. They way she could know what you were thinking was just uncanny!  
  
"How can I ever repay you?"  
  
"Your debt shall be paid in the future. A payment so great that I am not sure.never mind. Go now and enjoy your time. Send my wishes to Legolas, and I will be sure to give the letter to Androme."  
  
"Thank you. Goodbye for now, but we will meet again."  
  
"In the not too distant future. Goodbye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome home," exclaimed Legolas looking very happy, oddly. "Did you get me anything?"  
  
"What kind of child did I give birth too? So selfish, not even a 'may I help you with the luggage mother?' just a 'did you get me anything?'"  
  
"I'm sorry. I've should of asked first." Replied Legolas. Admora could tell that he had been hanging out with those asinine girls. She could see, hear and smell their presence. She could detect their stupidness like a Wolverine could detect its prey.  
  
"Well we didn't get you anything and by the way 'You smell like death' death through lack of brain cells that is. (: CSI! Greg, rock on! OMG! You've guessed right. I've been writing at midnight again. :) {Shmily Faces (I spelled it like this on purpose. It's not one of my stupid mistake (Shmi (sounds like spy) -lee))  
  
"Real funny."  
  
"Got to go pack. Sorry, I can't lower my IQ with you."  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRGggggggggggg"  
  
"eh hehehe he. You sound funny Legggoooooollllllaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssss." She replied in a mocking tone.  
  
Ok. I'm really, really, really, really..really, really, really, really sorry that it took me forever to write this. I was going to make it even longer, but I decided to post this half of it now, so you wouldn't have to go another month without a story. I just wasn't able to write. My mind went brain-dead and all I could do was think of the sequel to this, which I'm almost sure I'll be writing now thanks to you who have reviewed (You're the best!). Anyway, I also couldn't write because it's softball season and I usually write my story the moment I get home from school so that no one will bother me and ban me from ever using the computer again, but softball practices and games are right after school. The seasons over so I can start writing regularly again, but then again graduation is coming up (whoopee!) and so are finals (AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!) and everything else that happens at the end of the year. Once again I'm sorry I took so long, and I'll try to type faster and think of a more ideas for my story though I've already got the entire thing planned out. Also my friend is actually Emerald Dragon, but she hasn't posted her story up yet (Grrrr.), but she wants me to advertise this for her. Also (another advertisement) Unanimous Anonymous (2 of my friends) have written a short story (still got to post it though) that's really funny (thanks to the many jokes from me and my vain, beautiful, intelligent, etc., etc., self) so check it out soon. Now to end with a few random facts about myself  
  
I'm an X-men freak. (How long did it take you to figure that out?) Give me anything and I'll somehow link it to LOTR which will link it to Orlando Bloom. (Pleaaaassssssssse. I beg you in your review, name something random and I some how will link it to LOTR. Write next to it something like "Link:***". PLEASE!!!!) These are the funny, yet still random, facts.  
  
1.My response if a boy that is hot, that I actually like were to say I'm pretty would be: Questions Are you blind? -What did you say? Are you serious? -Are you high? Huh? -Are you drunk? What kind of drug are you taking?  
  
Stumbling Sentences -Ez-excuse Me? -Wha- wha-what?  
  
Random things that Don't fit. Real funny jerk! *slap* I'm sorry, I don't do that for money. (heh heh) Aww. That's so cute. (walk away with him). OK, quit the act. Which one of my friends told you to say that. You can tell me. You know, doing drugs is really bad for you. Haha, real funny Thanks for rubbing it in.  
  
OMG! What am I going to do when a hot guy asks me out?! (No that it'll be happening unless for some miraculous reason I somehow transform into Helen of Troy , or a hot guy actually thought to himself one day "Hmm, maybe I'll go for someone with brains instead of looks. Maybe she'll even be pretty and have brains." (Shut up Kronc's Girl. I know what you're thinking. I don't have a big enough nose to be Merry (no offense to him. He actually looks really hot in some pictures). I don't even have a nose (I do, but I don't exactly have a bridge), but you have a big enough nose (HA HA HA HA).  
  
2.I'm a geek magnet! What do I mean by this you ask, well, there have been only 3 guys who have ever liked me (one of which I'm not even sure of, but my friends imply so).  
  
? - (? B/c I'm afraid that one of them might be reading this and that person might be number two, and if it were, he'd be able to kill me.) (Sigh) I know this sounds really shallow, but this guy was literally a foot shorter than me. Do you know how hard that is? I have never met any one older than me who's a foot shorter than me! A few inches maybe, but never a foot! He also talked about people behind their backs in a language he thought he was the only one who knew it. Wrong! I knew it too.. Last he practically stalked me and wouldn't stop until I called him a shrimp (real creative) and told him a might be his cousin (this got him really grossed out, but it gave me a story idea. Remember chapter one?) ?- (once again this sounds really shallow, but you got to keep on reading) Opposite of bachelor number 1, but that's no the main reason 9I'm not that shallow and that's plain mean!) I would have been friends with him if he would of let me have friends. I mean this guy wouldn't let any other boy (most them whom were like my friends for like 10 yrs) sit across from me at lunch. He would just stare at me while eating and then randomly call out things like "Witch" or "Devil Child" or "You're the devil." It didn't help that much either with me staring off to space and not realizing that I wasn't blinking. It didn't help either with me pretending to say spells under my breath and making weird symbols with my hands. (To my friends this is why at the beginning of last year I ate slowly, barely anything, neatly and cautiously. What have you done to me?!) ?- He's crazy, ugly, weird, ugly, scary, weird. I could go on forever, but I'll stop here.  
  
OK. I'm finished and I'm about to post. Sorry it took so long. Please review and remember to do the X-men challenge and send me random things that I'll link to LOTR in my next Chapter. Please. Thanks for reading my story! Also if you're really bored, don't do what I did and review on your own story, go back to my other chapters and read some of my disclaimers. Some are really boring though, so skip those. BYE. I'LL WRITE AS SOON AS I CAN. PLEASE KEEP READING! REVIEWS AND KNOWING THAT PEOPLE I DON'T KNOW ARE READING MY STORY MAKE ME HAPPY! 


	8. Tooth Whitening and Gingivitus Fighting ...

WARNING: EXTREMELY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE BECAUSE OF ANGRY MESSAGES TO STUPID IDIOTS FROM ELVENFARIE AND HER FRIENDS. To my loyal readers, Kronc's Girl, Wabaloo, Legolastalker, and Gimlilovr I 3 U all. The following message is not meant for you, just skip down to the ~~~~~~~~~ to read my author's note to you, but if you want a good laugh (and a bit of profanity) you can read what I wrote to the stupid, stubborn, asinine, freak of nature, idiots, who said my story sucked and was all wrong before letting me finish my story, and reading the whole thing. (The dumbasses only read the first chapter!) SCREW THEM!!! !:b No more nice ElvenFarie!  
Most likely you freaks aren't reading this, but if you are, you're dumber than I thought because you said this thing sucks and yet you're still reading it. It's not liek I'm against constructive critism, but u know, there is a difference between being constructive **** (PG- PG-13 rating here. Kiddies skip this if u want to). ***** and being an ASSHOLE!! YOU STUPID SHITHEADS BETTER TAKE THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS BEFORE I RAM IT INTO YOUR SKULL!!!!!!  
When you said my story sucks, "those words were like a knife to my heart." Unfortunately for you, my heart is currently made of stone so your freaking, snobby, dumbass, knife made of diamonds just tickled the heck out of me, making me laugh my pants off, before breaking apart and being melted by eyes of ice cold fire. (OH, the figurative language!)  
As a matter of fact, I have read the LOTR series, and I probably know more about it than you! Legolas is not thousands upon thousands of years old! He's exactly 2,931 years old! BooYa! If you were to continue reading you would of found out that he's currently 2900 years old because this is before the fellowship takes place, but unfortunately you were too dense to figure that out. I know how rare half-elves are, but there's something in a story towards the end called a "twist". I won't ruin it for my other readers because they were too smart to jump to conclusions like you. I also know that there have only been three pairs of mortals and the elven-kin which are  
a.)Luthien & Beren  
b.)Idril & Tuor  
c.) and last but not least Arwen and Aragorn  
TO the one who challenged me to name other half-elves, here they  
are: Dior ~ son of Luthien Tinuviel & Beren Son of Barahir. Earendil and Mariner ~ Sons of Idril and Celebrinda & Tuor Son of Huor  
Instead of naming 2 I named 3 for you, and unless Luthien and  
Idril were cheating on their husbands, or their husbands just  
lied about being mortal, I believe their sons would be half-  
elven. (By the way, I didn't have to look these up. Unlike you,  
who had to look up elvish translations on the internet,  
despicable, I naturally know these things.) I know Elrond is half-elven! Don't ever in your right mind accuse me of not knowing something about LOTR like that. For goodness' sake, I know that Aragorn's birthday is March 1, and that he died on the same day, in a different year of course (just thought you might need a little help with that since you might think he died on the exact same day he was born, and that he aged about fifty years in a minute and fought many wars before even being a day old.) I don't care about the friggin grammar. And I spell things wrong on purpose all the time (take the top for example)  
  
BITCH! Don't you ever challenge me to LOTR stuff like this. You can't beat me! I ALWAYS WIN against stupid idiots like you! PEOPLE LIKE YOU 3 STUPID REVIEWERS ONLY PRETEND TO KNOW ABOUT LOTR WHEN YOU DON'T. YOU WISH YOU COULD BE COOL AND POPULAR LIKE I AM AND AT THE SAME TIME KNOW AS MUCH ABOUT LOTR AS I DO BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU SEEM TO DO! FANTASIZE ABOUT STUPID THINGS SUCH AS HAVING A WORLDWIDE GRAMMAR WAR AND WISHING TO BE SOMETHING YOU CAN'T! Now that I have spoken I'll let my more sophisticated self speak. First of all Nightfyr (pitiful, you should be calling yourself burgerfryr because with your simplistic mind, that will be the only future you will be able to pursue) if you are going to use an analogy, make sure it makes sense. To say "Being half-elven is rarer than an eclipse on the 30th of February" is wrong to the magnitude of the universe (this analogy of mine should be an example of the correct form to you *snicker* *snicker*). If what you say were to be true, there would be no half-elves. Unfortunately, for you that is, there are quite a few. Evidently, you only know of Elrond. I could make a longer list for you, but why should I waste my time on vermin? Clearly your, and the other two negative reviewers, minds are too feeble, for they could not even comprehend the brilliant concept of a "twist" (if you are looking this up in the dictionary, I am talking about the noun form, not the verb). Do not speak until you fully understand, or in your case, get a glimpse of the idea. In the words of many wise mothers, "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything." All I would like to add is "or suffer the consequences." Back to my normal self, me saying my story sucks is a method you obviously don't know. It is called "Using sympathy in the act of persuasion." MY story does not suck its great. Why? Because of the twist I add. So what, my twist is never mentioned by Tolkien and I'm not even sure if it's possible, but that's the point! This is fanfiction.net, not copyTolkiensworkwordforword.com. In conclusion, my story does not suck, it rocks. The only things that suck are your stories, and if you say you've gotten good reviews, face the truth hun, they're from your friends. And come up with better excuses than "Elvish is not my native tongue." WHOSE IS IT? Also Girl elves can be warriors. If you read the books, Arwen is described as one. You won't survive as a tomboy for long. You'll give in to the peer pressure. The only girls who are able to stay tomboys their whole lives are usually complete no ones. You go on neopets? How do you call yourself a tomboy? You disgrace the name. You're nothing but a fake! Orlando Bloom is GORGEOUS. That is why people adore him. The only reason you don't like him is b/c you're to friggin ugly for a guy to like you. Why else would you spend so much time on ILA and trying to be cool? Nightfyr? Does fyr = fire? Try pyro.  
  
(~~~~~~~~~) record scratch. ElvenFarie's friend Emerald Dragon is currently taking over her author's' note for a sec. to point out that, u no wut, maybe (stress the maybe) u r smarter than my friend and frankly, me since u no, instead of talking to ur friends online, u apparently have grammar wars, but we're better in two ways. We don't assume. As said above ElvenFarie knows was too much about LOTR for her own good. We are currently begging her not to learn Elvish, in hopes that she will not turn out like, should I say, you. She just, I don't know, has fun while she writes instead of making sure everything is perfectly exact, because lets face it, u would be writing LOTR not a story BASED on LOTR. We no what constructive criticism is. Ex. If you think she may have mistaken Legolas' age you would simple write (stupid fools)  
"First, I loved the part where Legolas sings to himself (First  
point out something u like), BUT Legolas is actually 2931 years  
old (the BUT should be a key word & point out gently what is  
wrong) Overall, u had a good idea, but you mite want to fix that  
mistake.  
Now that is constructive criticism, which sadly is not what you did. You  
NEVER curse off the author before reading to the STORY end.  
Unfortunately, the hard words such as AND & THE & LEGOLAS kinda stumped  
u, but we'll try to find it in our hearts, currently made of stone, to  
forgive u. Until then, we will pummel you with e-mails. U block us, we  
find new names. U block us again, and we send our creepy. Stalker,  
crackhead classmate on you. BE warned. Emerald Dragon  
  
PS You have pointed out that there are very few half-elvens. Now I would like to point out that THAT IS THE POINT! Moving on. there is the story.  
  
WAIT!! Mrs. Matt Damon would also like 2 interrupt 2 put her 2  
cents in. 1st of all, WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT GRAMMAR!! Everyone  
hates it anyway dorks! That little part enables me to imagine you as a  
13yr old girl(even if you're a boy) who sits at home w/ her pocket  
dictionary reading a physics book. Oh even better, a sentence  
diagramming book. U obviously have no life and enjoy takin it out on  
other people. I also like to think of you as people who enjoy  
listening to math tapes, and time urself 2 c how long it takes u 2 do  
a problem. U want to know my record 35.minutes. As you read this I  
can see ur eyes widening, mouth opening, going "gasp!" Meanwhile I  
sit here laughing. HA HA, ur a loser, I win!  
  
Oh what friends I have! Luv ya all! ^ ~  
U  
I would just like to end with a few other things.  
  
I don't fight fire with fire. I fight it with ice and water. Actually, I enjoy the fire so bring it on. I'm say, what do you call it? A pyromaniac? 2 out of the 3 you are even stupider than the other one (even though I'm suspecting the other person to be the same as one of you). You should watch what you say to people on the internet, you never know who is what; a murderer a serial killer, etc. etc. Fortunately for you, I'm none of these, but never, if you are going to criticize someone, give them your e- mail address, especially if you criticize them before you finish reading the work or even better yet, before they even finish their own work. In the words of Ghandi "An eye for an eye and the whole world goes blind." Unfortunately for you I practically blind so you'll be the only on e to suffer (OH THE POWER I HAVE OVER PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO DON'T THINK BEFORE THEY ACT!)  
  
PS. "Could walk on snow" should be in quotes since you took it out of my story. Just thought you might what to know since you're so nitty gritty about grammar. (Boo Ya!)  
Also to the person named Sage. I -I don't think I have to go on.  
  
For those of my loyal fans who read the top, didn't you enjoy it? I could practically see them turning red and squirming in their chairs. (sigh) The sweet art of revenge. Actually, I'm not really this mean in life, it's just that if you get me mad, you're gonna be sorry. Luckily I only get that mad once in a while. If I truly hurt someone's feelings, I'm sorry, but if I just hurt you ego, DEAL and BUG OFF!! Gimlilovr, you are my new best friend, I don't care if I don't really know who you are, but you're my new best friend. (If someone isn't mentioned it's because I wrote this chapter before you reviewed, sorry.)  
Wabaloo and Kronc's Girl/ Emerald Dragon I see you guys practically everyday, but thanks again. Mrs. Matt Damon (even if you haven't read my story yet) thanks for the little note up top. ; ) OK I haven't written in a long time, but I have an excuse. I'm so happy and sad at the same time because school is over, but I won't see my friends everyday anymore. Ever : ( anyway I just want you all to know that I will continue writing until I finished this story and the sequel to it and if I have time I maybe will write a third one, but I will write the first 2 for sure so don't stop reading please or I'll get depressed. I mean, I like the reviews that you give me threatening me to write again and again, so please don't stop! Even if I lose the internet I'll save it onto a disk and have Emerald Dragon post it for me! Anywho here are the answers to my X-men game of which currently (that I know of at the moment) only gimlilovr has played (THANKS!!! () 1. Cyclops 2.Storm 3.Beast 4. Havoc 5. Strong Guy (HA HA I didn't make this up! I'm serious) 6. Jubilee 7.Wolverine Although you may not of heard of some of these, they are X-men I don't know how I know this, well actually I do, I'm just extremely obsessed with X-men also! K! On wit' te' stor-e'(Kurt Vvagner (Actually Wagner, but I like to say it in a weird accent)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LOTR! IF I DID I WOULD OF HIRED PETER JACKSON TO MAKE A MOVIE OUT OF IT (IF I KNEW WHO HE WAS) AND WOULD OF CASTED MY SELF AS ARWEN AND ORLANDO BLOOM AS ARAGORN (DO I REALLY HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHY?) ALSO I WOULD BE RICH, NOT BROKE AND I WOULDN'T BE WRITING ON MY PARENTS COMPUTER IN SECRET OR GO TO SCHOOL! I WOULD BE A FAMOUS MOVIE STAR WITH LOTS OF MONEY AND REALLY NICE SKIN THAT WOULD MAKE ORLANDO BLOOM LIKE ME OR AT LEAST JUST GET ME A CHANCE TO MEET HIM!!! SO DON'T YOU DARE SUE ME (is that how you spell it?) JRR TOLKIEN WROTE IT! I ONLY OWN ADMORA! I'd say I own Colgate too, but I believe a company does.  
  
After days of tedious preparation, January 13th arrived and it was time for the party.  
  
The palace was beautifully decorated and many elves were present to sing and others were there to play the lovely music. Though there was much beauty, at every window there also lay a bow and quivers, for the King and Queen did not forget the danger that surrounded them. If any danger were to approach an arrow could easily be shot at the enemy by the Elves present. Admora had taken time to carefully wrap her gifts and to set one of them on the table where they were to go.  
  
"Admora, where are you?" yelled Legolas as he ran inside the palace to see find her.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Follow my voice, you idiot!"  
  
"Hey! No name calling on my birthday!"  
  
"Are you serious? How old are you? You sound like a baby."  
  
"For your information I am 2900 years old."  
  
"Yes, and I'm 2189 years old, yet I'm so much more mature than you!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course I'm more ma-"  
  
"No, I mean your 2189 years old?"  
  
"Yes. Why? Didn't you know that?"  
  
"I always thought you were. younger. no, not because of the way you act, but because of your mother. She was mortal wasn't she?"  
  
".yes.she was."  
  
"Most mortals only live for so long, and your mother had to be older than you, but she only just died barely a year ago?"  
  
" Legolas! You must be ready! Your guest will be here!" interrupted his mother's voice from another palace room.  
  
"Yes, mother! I'm going now," he answered as he turned to Admora, "You should be getting ready too. You are my date for the night and you have to be the most beautiful one there."  
  
"That won't be too hard especially with those girls. Ugh! This is going to be a long night."  
  
"Be nice to them."  
  
"Only if they are to me." she said as she went up the steps into her bedroom.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Admora admired the dress that she and Arwen had made. It was unlike any other dress of the time, but still beautiful. Being an elf had its ups, especially in anything that required the use of your hands. She slipped on the dress, which was extremely easy compared to the next part: her hair. She wanted to put it up because then it would be different. An hour of pulling and yanking and brushing and combing and tying and clipping her hair got her..nowhere. Her hair was still a mess, but she wouldn't give up. Downstairs she could hear the guest arriving as the music began to play. She was late. As usual.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Welcome to our home. Thank you for coming." Legolas was getting tired of saying this repeatedly to each person that arrived. Did his friends really care? Couldn't they tell that they were welcomed from just being invited? Evidently no. Those who did not get a "Welcome to our home. Thank you for coming" seemed to be offended, and where in carnations was Admora. She had been upstairs for hours and he had repeatedly heard clanking and few bits of vulgar language towards her hair. He was so going to get her with that useful bit of information. Finally after thousands of "Welcome to our home. Thank you for coming" s. every one had finally arrived. Time to mingle. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Androme sat alone in the corner. Why was he the only guy there? He almost laughed out loud at his own question. Of course he was the only guy there besides Legolas and the King. Legolas was a chick magnet (HA inside joke. R. Bas!! Kronc's girl, we are to track him down and get my magnet back. I really liked it. I hope he didn't throw it away. If he did, once again there will be dumpster diving, only this time we will get to laugh at him as he flounders around in the garbage where he belongs HAHA Mwahahaha). So was he, but most elf girls didn't seem to like his short brown hair and love of extreme sports (sound familiar? You'll see who it's based on in a bit). He was a loner in the elf world, but only because he chose to. He absolutely refused to go out with any of those girls Legolas had chosen. They were pretty, but al the same. Stupid, pretty girls, who liked guys like them, that's what they all were. Well, at least he thought.  
  
"Androme, what are you doing there by yourself?"  
  
"Getting stoned Legolas, getting stoned" (HA inside jokes rule)  
  
"What? Forget that. Come and let me introduce you to every one."  
  
"I already know who half of them are, and even if I didn't know their name I would just rhyme it with one of the other girls name and there would be a 50% chance that I'm right"  
  
"That isn't true!"  
  
"Do you want me to prove it to you?"  
  
"Be my guest."  
  
"Fine. Chrissy and Prissy!" he yelled "One. Two. Three."  
  
"Yes Legoolasss." Answered three voices in perfect unison. (one of which was Androme's)  
  
"hmph!"  
  
"I told you so." Smirked Androme as he approached Legolas. The two laughed until they realized that all around them were quiet.  
  
Whispers began to break out amongst the guest (most of whom were girls).  
  
"Who in the world is that?" "I don't know!"  
  
"Do you know her?" "Ahem. No" (inside jokes are everywhere) "Is she even an elf?" "She has ears." "All creatures have ears!" "Snakes don't." "Yes they do. You just can't see them." "Are you serious?" "Yes I am." "Ugh" *slap against the head*  
  
Androme backed up aghast with his eyes as wide as headlights bumping into a few of the girls standing behind him. "Oh sorry. Please excuse me." He quickly apologized, but they were too lost in there conversation to take notice. He turned back around to see Legolas. "Wow! Who's that? I've never ~" he stopped halfway through his sentence, surprised (well not exactly) to see that Legolas was approaching the steps to help the girl down.  
  
Admora looked around the ballroom. Everyone was staring and whispering at her; exactly the effect she wanted. She was different. She knew it, and she wasn't going t let these girls of all people put her down for it.  
She could hear them all asking each other if they knew who she was. Had she changed that much? Evidently not since above all the other voices she could hear the most annoying, asinine, voice of all.  
  
"Oohhhh. Look! It's Miss Beast. I'm going to have so much fun tonight.  
Eh hehehe he. Eww! What is Legolas doing, actually waiting to escort her down the stairs! Ugh!"  
  
Admora looked down at Legolas and smiled. He looked great and she knew she did too. A boost of confidence to slap Colgate in the face. She slowly stepped down each step at a time careful not to rip the dress she and Arwen had worked so hard on. It was beautiful being a strapless, beige dress decorated with little gems which contained the light of the stars within them. Legolas had outstretched his hand to her and was whispering to her.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."  
  
"Are you saying that I look ugly otherwise?" she answered with a grin.  
  
He smiled back. " Yes. Of course. What was all that racket upstairs that's been going on for hours?"  
  
Admora laughed and looked up at her hair, which was intricately put all up and curled to look like a bun. "It's not exactly a girls best friend."  
  
Legolas took her by the arm and led her gracefully down the steps. Everything was perfect. Yeah, like that was going to last. On exactly the last step Admora stepped on her dress and extravagantly fell flat on her face. So much for the eye-popping, yet graceful entrance she wanted.  
Everyone in the hall stifled a giggle. Everyone except for Colgate ( I feel so weird typing this word up every few sentences. I feel like an advertisement, but I prefer Crest. Now I am an advertisement mwahahah).  
Admora stood up and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She looked up to see Legolas turning red from the effort of not laughing in fear hat she might hurt him. Like she really cared at the moment. She began to burst out laughing ,to Colgate's dismay, which got the entire hall bursting into laughter. Legolas helped her up with a look of relief in his face as he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I was going to burst."  
  
"Really? I couldn't tell. You just turned as red as that punch bowl over there. Relax. Have fun tonight, it's your birthday. I can handle these girls."  
  
"Well let's see. Let me introduce you to some of them." And he led the way.  
  
First was a bunch of asinine girls, followed by a group of stupid girls, replaced by a company of witless girls, which was proceeded by a gathering or moronic girls, and so on and so on. ( Ah, the times when a thesaurus comes in handy)  
  
Finally Legolas led Admora to the last group of girls leaded by the one and only half-wit Colgate. Their group seemed to be the most senseless, idiotic, dense, inane dimwitted, simpletons of them all. Proof? Here it is.  
  
" Hi Legoolaasss." Greeted five girls, in the same mountain/ valley voice (going high and then a bit lower and then high again, and so on while speaking. NOTE: remember the way you greeted your teachers in the morning in kindergarten "Good- morning miss so and so" well, there is a perfect example.) Admora grimaced and twitched as she heard them say this. If had to hear that one more time she was going to shoot herself with one of these bows and arrows if she had to hear that one more time. "Hello to all of you," the five girls sighed admirably at Legolas breathing every word he spoke to them and searching for more, as if they were addicts to some drug he emitted when he spoke. "I would like to introduce you to Admora."  
  
"Oh Legolas! Thank you so much for inviting me. I'm so glad you took the time to think of me!!" Colgate said as Admora stared at her and furiously wiped her nose while mouthing the words " No use sucking up. HE'S. MINE. M. I. N. E. MINE"  
  
"Oh your welcome. I just wanted to come over to introduce you to Admora ~"  
  
"~ his girlfriend" cut in Admora quickly, just to see the grimace on Colgate's face. " Um, yes my girlfriend. She's been living with me-"  
  
"oh. Are you two engaged?" she and the rest of the girls had a look in their eyes that pleaded for no.  
  
"Oh, no, no at all." Legolas answered as her was distracted by something behind him, which gave Colgate the perfect chance to mouth two words towards Admora, which looked an awful lot like "sore" and "hut"  
  
"Oh, by the way Admora, I absolutely loathe ~ I mean love your dress. It's exactly the color of the fur ball my cat coughed up this morning."  
  
"Ah, that explains why you've been so catty tonight, and by the way your dress is lovely also. You know I was feeling a bit queasy this morning from being up all last night ~ you know with Legolas, just a birthday gift ~( I'm turning red from writing this) and the stuff that came out of me matched perfectly with your dress. A wonderful deep puke green."  
  
Legolas turning quite red, and noticing the build up of tension quickly interrupted their conversation. "Admora, you haven't met Androme yet. Let's go. Have a nice rest of the evening. I'll see you around." Legolas said to the red with anger and, now, innocent-less girls.  
  
"Good- bye to you all then. I hope that your minds are filled with lovely images all night."  
  
Legolas quickly pulled Admora away before she said anything else.  
  
"Why did you tell them that? You know it's not true! I- argh- I'm speechless."  
  
"Oh don't worry. It's only a joke, and look on the bright side. All of their dreams have come true. They get to have a nice picture of butt naked you in their minds. Well maybe not exactly since _"  
  
"OK! You can stop! Let's find Androme."  
  
"Androme, hi. I would like you to meet Admora. Admora, Androme. Androme, Admora."  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Admora. You look extravagant." Replied Androme as he bowed and kissed her hand.  
  
'The pleasure is mine. It is good to see that Legolas has some kind of taste in finding friends. Is something wrong?" She quickly added seeing Androme's eyebrow shoot up to the top of his forehead. Androme couldn't believe it. This was the girl in Lothlorien who was looking for him with the Princess Arwen.  
  
"Oh. Nothing really, you just.sound extremely familiar." He answered quickly not wanting her to know that he was following her in Lothlorien. He politely excused himself and began to talk to Legolas.  
  
Admora jumped back in surprise as she looked at the two talking to each other. They looked strangely alike. Both had the same physical features. Both seemed to be 5' 9 and ½ and have the same built. The only differences that Admora could see were in the lengths and colors of their hair (Androme = short brown almost black & Legolas = long blonde), their skin tone (Legolas looked as if he were wearing an awful lot of makeup to look paler, which he probably was, while Androme's complexion was a bit darker.), and the way they walked and acted (Androme polite, yet wild and outgoing and Legolas polite, but girly. Androme walked as if his back were once broken while Legolas sort of glided along the floor.). If Admora hadn't known Legolas so well, she probably would of thought he and Androme were twins, and if she hadn't met Legolas yet she might of preferred to go out with Androme, because. well because he seemed to be more like her. (Hehehehe I bet Wabaloo and Emerald Dragon know who Androme is based on. I'll tell the rest of you at the end of this story.)  
  
Before anything else could happen, Legolas got everyone to quiet down so he could make the announcement for dinner.  
  
"May I have your attention please. I would like to thank all of you for being here tonight. I would now like to invite you all into the hall where we will be having dinner. I hope you all will enjoy your meal, and afterwards the dancing will begin, but not before I open your generous gifts. Admora put on a devilish grin. This was going to be better than she thought. Legolas was going to open his gift in front of everyone.  
  
As they entered the hall, every girl refused to sit down until Legolas did, for they all wanted to sit next to him. Being the gentleman that he was, Androme pulled out a chair in the middle of the table for Admora and returned to the other side of the table to sit across from her, but Legolas sat down just as he pulled the chair out.  
  
"Thanks Androme. You're such a gentleman." Said Legolas patting Androme's head as he sat down.  
  
"No problem" answered Androme angrily. He quickly took the seat to the right of Legolas before any of the girls got in the way. Admora shook her head at Legolas and then turned to Androme mouthing the words 'Thanks'. Androme could feel his face turning red. He couldn't help it.  
Here this girl who he thought was gorgeous and who actually had a brain, was smiling at him instead of Legolas. Who wouldn't be blushing?  
  
Admora's smile, though, quickly faded away as she saw Colgate (sitting to Legolas' left. I wonder how many girls she knocked out of the way or threatened to get to that seat?) leaning upon Legolas as she started a conversation.  
  
Admora began to eat carefully eavesdropping on what Colgate was saying, but trying to seem as if intrigued by the various courses that arrived. Tired of looking at the potato that she had by now deformed and half destroyed into mash potatoes she looked and decided to start a conversation with Androme. She looked up at him, but he seemed to be in some sort of daze. His left arm supported his head, as he continuously missed his mouth with an empty fork with his right arm. He was staring at Admora.  
  
"Androme. Androme? Um.you're sort of scaring me. Androme?"  
  
Legolas, finally noticing Admora and Androme turned around and started to wave his fork in front of Androme. "Hello? Anyone in there?" becoming annoyed Legolas it Androme smack hard on the forehead.  
  
"Ouch! What the- what in the world are you doing Legolas?"  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing."  
  
"I wasn't doing any-" Androme looked at Admora and turned a beautiful shade of crimson. He hadn't. He couldn't of, but yet he could remember everything that he was thinking just seconds ago. With t his revelation he somehow miraculously turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
Admora tried her hardest to hold in her laughter. He oddly resembled what she imagined a hobbit would look like (from Gandolf's stories of course, but in his stories they always seemed to be drunk.)  
  
"It's okay Androme. Everyone daydreams. I do it all the time."  
  
"It's true and pretty pathetic too." Piped in Legolas  
  
"What do you mean by that Legolas? What is pathetic about me when I daydream?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just forget that I said that."  
  
Admora looked at Legolas with a death stare, but the sight of Colgate laughing at her soon distracted her attention.  
  
"What are you laughing at Colgate?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
"Really? Well I believe you've just proved my theory of you being a schizophrenic freak who laughs at her imaginary friends through that simple, yet very perplexing statement."  
  
Colgate looked absolutely perplexed by this statement, giving Admora the chance to continue.  
  
"Was that sentence a bit too hard for you to understand?" Admora could almost see Colgate on the edge of nodding before she caught herself and decided to continue. "Well in simpler terms it means that you just proved to me that you have imaginary friends and are on the verge- if not already there- of being insane! Understand?"  
  
"I understood every word you said and I surely did not need you to rephrase it for me!' shouted Colgate now quite red from embarrassment.  
  
"Really? the crimson color of your face completely gives you away so don't even try to hide it."  
  
Legolas, seeing the danger of these two having a brawl and for fear that he might be escorting Colgate home in a goblet of some sort.  
  
"Okay everyone I believe its time for me to open my gifts."  
  
Gift after gift he began to rip open putting on a pathetic show of how he had always wanted this and always wanted that, but Admora could tell which gifts he truly liked for his ears wiggled every time he lied about a certain gift.  
  
At last only two gifts remained. Colgate jumped up excitedly and took the smaller parcel handing it to Legolas.  
  
"Thanks" answered Legolas opening the gift revealing a beautifully decorated frame containing a picture of Colgate.  
  
"I bet that frame's to make up for the picture. They balance each other out nicely." Whispered Admora to Androme as they both tried to stifle their laughter.  
  
"I really hope you like it. It's to remind you of me."  
  
"Or to give him nightmares of her," cut in Admora.  
  
"Oh, she's not that bad Admora. Hey, at least she's not a balrog."  
  
"I see certain similarities that would prove you wrong, Androme." The two continued to laugh receiving evil stares from Colgate and her gang.  
  
At last Legolas was going to open the last gift from Admora. He tore the paper and opened the box revealing a beautiful pink.... dress!  
  
"To Legolas: I have always remembered your love for the color pink and of your obsession with dresses, so here is your gift.  
  
Love Admora."  
  
"Admora was too peppy at the moment and could not stand the look on Legolas' face that looked almost joyous at the pink dress. She and Androme burst out laughing. Legolas getting the joke (finally. Sheesh!) joined them in the laughter. Seeing Legolas do so the entire hall burst into laughter (most of which sounded like forced laughter in a time of mere confusion).  
  
The guest now emptied the dining hall back into the room where they first arrived. The music began once again and Admora was asked to dance by Legolas. After what seemed like an hour of dancing Colgate approached Legolas with a sweet smile asking him to dance. Admora let them go after whispering to Colgate "He's mine any way. No Use!"  
  
Admora, now extremely tired from dancing, went toward the punch bowl surprised to see that Androme was sitting there alone.  
  
"Hi. Having fun are you?"  
  
Androme turned a bit red. " I'm not exactly as popular as Legolas. No one wants to dance with me."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure you haven't been asking the right people then."  
  
Androme looked at Admora annoyed by her questions, but that feeling quickly disappeared as he saw the grin on her face as she said " you know I wouldn't mind dancing with you. Actually I think I would prefer it over him," she said as she pointed a finger over her shoulder toward Legolas. "he's too proper in things like that. Dancing is for fun, and anyway, as I displayed with my entrance, I'm not exactly the most graceful person."  
  
While they were dancing Admora and Androme both had so much fun that they did not realize how much time had passed. They finally stopped dead in their tracks to laugh after Androme had spun Admora around so much that she once again fell. Androme could and did not stop laughing until he felt someone take hold of the back of his neck and whispered into his ear " Are you trying to steal my girlfriend Androme?"  
  
Androme looked back staring into Legolas' eyes . " I was only joking, Androme. I just wanted to see what you were doing."  
  
"So she isn't your girlfriend, right?"  
  
"I was joking about that, but I wasn't thinking that you were stealing my girlfriend."  
  
This had hit Androme smack in the face. How could he not of known that Legolas and Admora were a couple. The way they looked at each other, they way Legolas prized her among all his other female friends. How stupid was he?  
  
"Oh."  
  
"You seem awfully sad now. Is something wrong? Are you al-?" but before Admora could finish Colgate cut in begging to dance with Legolas. Seeing that he was ignoring, she began to talk of random things.  
  
"Legolas ooh Legolas! Do you know what my name means?"  
  
"What?" viciously answered Admora " Tooth, whitening, gingivitus fighting, toothpaste?"  
  
"No! It means-it means- urgh! What does your name mean ?" replied Colgate in a righteous bitch tone.  
  
Legolas and Androme exchanged looks. Androme wanted to stop them, but Legolas mouthed the word no to him. Instead Legolas had the two girls follow him away from the group close to one of the windows. He walked over to Androme and explained. "they've been bickering a night. I think we should let them get it all out now before it continues to build up."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea" answered Androme seeing as how the two girls looked as if they could kill. They immediately forgot what they were talking about for all of the sudden they could hear Colgate yell "AT LEAST MY MOTHER WASN'T SOME FOREIGN SLUT WHO MADE A DEAL WITH THE ORCS!"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER DARE TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" yelled Admora as she punched Colgate making hr fall back. The other girls squealed and backed off as Legolas ran to help her.  
  
"Admora! What are you doing!"  
  
"No one has the right to talk badly about my mother except me!" She leaned down toward Colgate on the ground and took an arrow lying by the window and swipe it across her face. "Not so pretty now are we?!"  
  
Colgate cursed Admora more and her mother as the cut on her face began to bleed.  
  
"Admora! Heal her now!"  
  
"Why should I!"  
  
"Because, if you love me you will do so!"  
  
Admora looked at Legolas, but her anger disappeared. Two tears streamed down her face and she caught them. Slowly she approached Colgate with disgust as she wiped her tears across the cut. Before standing up she whispered to Colgate so that only she could hear "Next time he won't be here, but for now I hope you enjoy the scar." She stood up, looked at the people around her and ran up to her room, silent tears streaming down her face.  
  
Legolas seeing this followed her closely followed (and unkowingly) by Androme.  
  
********************  
  
Ok sorry this took so long but, as I told you before. I write in secret and there isn't much private time in the summer with my brother and mom around. I'll trya s hard as I can to write quicker, nut I can't have any promises. Also, I've been contemplating my next stories )some of LoTR, some of CSI and some X-men and some other random things. On another note, the things that I wrote at the beginning of this, I would just like to say that I don't remember any of it because it has been so long ago that I wrote it, and I cared so little about what those people wrote (although it gave me a good laugh) that I haven't read it to refresh my memory.  
  
OK I better hurry so I can post this and finsh writing before someone comes so:  
  
I have realized that any person from a movie with Orlando Bloom with in it strikes some kind of appeal to me. example: I 'm in love with the entire cast of LOTR. I mean I was like 'Ian McKellan is a really cool elderly person (oK that sounds dorkier than usual, but I think its rude to call the elderly 'old people' and you should too!) Another example is I wen tinto school one day and I was just like "you know Keira Knightley is really pretty. I envy her. (for obvious reasons)" (she's in Pirates of the Caribbean) and now for my last example (I must protect myself from the evil stares and words of my friends , especially Kronc's Girl,. (deep breath) I think.Johnny Depp's kinda hot. I can hear my friends yelling and screaming at me from their computer screens and reading this line over and over again. "I'm sow-ry" (hehe inside jokes rule!) I can't whistle. I just can't! don't laugh! I've done it ny accident a few times, but then again I did it by taking a breath while trying to whistle. This is sort of a fact mixed in with a FEW stories (Note the few). Actually I'm gonna start the next chapter with this so ta ta for now and once again I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN SO LONG AND PLEASE DON'T EVER STO P READING UNTIL I SAY SO AND I LIKE THE REVIEWS THAT TELL ME TO HURRY UP AND WRITE!!! THEY MAKE ME FEEL HAPPY (extremely articulate aren't I? (don't answer that Emerald Dragon! Bad girl!) ( ^ ^  
U 


	9. Evil in the Good

HI!!!! I'm back and writing!! I'm sorry the last chapter took 4ever but I'm trying hard to write this so much quicker. The one thing I have to say though is the last chapter was meant to be longer. Since it was taking me so long to write, I decided to post that much and write the rest in this chapter, so this chapter will be short (SORRY, but its break and I'm going to the shore for the 4th of July weekend so I'm trying hard to write this quick and post it as soon as an be). Since the chapter will be short I have decided to make a weird Authors note at the beginning and the end (what's new?) that's sort of very long (Yeah my grammar getting so much better as we reach the middle of summer) OK Now that the explanation is finished I will go on with the weird/random fact about myself that gets mixed in with like 5 different stories that I was gonna write in the last chapter, but decided not to because of lack of time. OK, but before I start there is one main thing you have to know about me. I look through magazines just to look for Orlando Bloom and other things that go w/ LOTR and stories about people's most embarrassing moments (these are the best things).  
  
It started when I was just introduced to fanfic. I think I was just starting to plan my story and was reading other LOTR fanfics on the site when I came across one with Legolas and Aragorn and decided to read it. I, being the oblivious and stupid person that I am, did not understand the summary and over looked the rating ( R) So I start to read and its about the time when they are in Rohan and are about to leave when Eowyn tells Aragorn her feelings about him. Anywho, Legolas over hears their conversation and starts to talk to himself about his feelings for Aragorn and of how he can't have him. OK, so the next day at lunch me, Mrs. Damon and Emerald Dragon, (Maybe Wabaloo too, not sure) begin to talk about fanfiction and of how some people on the site write really gross stories and make up horrible ships (couples). OF course then I jump in with the LOTR story of Legolas and Aragorn and say something like "EWW! I Know! I was reading one yesterday, and it had Legolas and Aragorn. It was so gross Legolas was all like 'I rememeber the time when he first touched me'" and at these words Emerald Dragon begins to choke on her lunch while yealling out, between breaths, "EWW! Ugh! That is so gross!" At this I realize what I just said and try to explain that that wasn't what it really meant (Bad Girl Emerald Dragon! Dirty Little Mind! And polluting mine as well! {0 !!!)  
The second time something like this happened was during tech. Class. Emerald Dragon and I decided to team up on a power point presentation project that would be graded. We get to choose any topic we want and so she turns to me and says "Oh no, I know what you're thinking. OK we'll do LOTR" which was completely wrong because at that time I was thinking along the lines of "hall of hot guys" (Like we were gonna pass with that) and "X- Men!" (another one of my many obsessions) but I was like OK. So like the second time we have the class, we find out that we have to finish by the next class, and of course being the lucky people that we were we couldn't get a single picture (well, actually the teach got us one on Legolas. HEHE) of anyone in the fellowship. So we are frantically typing and decide to skip the pictures and go on to Gimli. (HEHE Emerald Dragon knows what I'm taking about already, just because of "Gimli") (Before I get to what happens I just have to tell you that Emerald Dragon and I think its very odd that Legolas and Gimli go off together all the time.by themselves.and don't come back for a while.and are "close friends".and that Legolas is so girly) Anywho Emerld Dragon is typing and yelling at me to name facts about Gimli so I start to pace and yell out random things including "GIMLI LIKES TO DIG AROUND!!!" Realizing what I just said I fall to the floor laughing my head off like a maniac. Emerald Dragon then stares at me like I'm crazy (I get that a lot. Nothing new) and ask why I'm laughing . I tell her it's because I just said "GIMLI LIKES TO DIG AROUND", and she falls down with me, and we are both on the floor laughing our heads off at the top of our lungs, while the entire class is in line ready to leave and staring at us like we're freaks. As I think I've said before, I get that a lot)  
The third time that truly brought these stories together was my graduation party/dinner that I had in which I invited my entire class (I have like, 15 people in my class). Emerald Dragon was sitting next to me on my left and three boys in my class on the other side (I was at the head of the table, DUH! its my party). So we were all eating a nice meal with me constantly falling off my chair and yelling at people to turn around so I could take their picture, while Emerald Dragon is telling about this freaky movie she saw. I don't remember the name of the movie, but it was freaky and reminded us of this other freaky guy from CSI (we're fanatics). Then, I believe, we get into this conversation of how on fanfiction some people make Grissom (who's like 60) and Sarah (who's like twenty) and of how the TV show was staring to do the same thing (UGH!!!!!! *barf*) Emerald Dragon then turns to her plate starts moving her food around and says " GIMLI LIKES TO DIG AROUND!" I start to laugh and before you know it we're both laughing our heads off again scaring the crap out of the three boys sitting next to us (one of whom we have forever traumatized since we rammed him into the blackboard while fighting each other. That's a completely different story for another chapter). Once we've calmed down, of course the first thought comes into my mind is to say "Legolas and Aragorn 'I remember when he first touched me'" and Emerald Dragon starts to choke on her food again. Once she recovers form this, we both start naming the most horrid 'ships' while the boys are staring at us like we're crazy. Here's a sample of the conversation.  
  
Me: "Ugh! That has forever ruined my sight of Legolas."  
  
Her: "No it hasn't. Gimli"  
  
Me: "Yeah your right it hasn't"  
  
Her: "Yeah that's as bad as Snape and Hermione."  
  
Me: " And Sarah and Grissom, and Pippin and Legolas"  
  
Her: "EWWW!!!!"  
  
Me: "What it isn't that gross."  
  
Her: "No I just thought of something."  
  
Me: "Oh, no! NO! You're thinking Gandalf"  
  
Her: (Closing her eyes and whining and nodding) "Yes, and Merry"  
  
Both of Us: "EWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
Me: "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! UGH! What have you done to my mind? You would think you couldn't go farther, but --- UGH!"  
  
Her: "What?"  
  
Me: "Three"  
  
Her: "Ugh! NO!!!!"  
  
Me: (*nodding) " Yup, Legolas, Gimli, and Pippin, and Gandalf Aragorn, and Merry!"  
  
Her: "EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then we both laugh our head off, while disgusted at the same time and stop and try to finish eating. (Yeah, and EMERALD DRAGON U CAN TELL THEM OF HOW I MESSED UP UR DRINK HEHEHEHEhehehehehhehe MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *cough cough choke*)  
  
Also I must inform u that I write the chapters in a series of days. Currently it is July 9 and "Pirates of the Caribbean" is out today YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! Orlando Bloom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway I would just like to inform you that if my writing sounds like I'm in a bad mood then a happy mood or keeps on switching its because my moods are currently like that. I mean I'm happy because its like summer, but then my reasons for being sad are as follows:  
  
Though it is summer, it is almost half over.  
  
1. I haven't done any of my summer reading yet.  
  
1. I haven't seen my friends in like a month.  
  
1. I'm not gonna see any of my friends everyday during school next year  
(Waaaa waaaa)  
  
1. My hair is currently shorter than Orlando Bloom's (not the Legolas hair,  
but his real hair.) I just got like 6 inches chopped off and I'm  
depressed cause it makes me feel ugly because I can't cover up my face  
with it if I have zits.  
  
1. I just got back from the shore this 4th of July weekend, and found out I  
was allergic to chlorine. How I found out? Well the water was so  
heavily chlorinated that my swimsuit (which was a dark purple) turned  
neon pink when I got out of the water. I'm serious, not even  
exaggerating (like I usually do). Anyway when I got out of the pool, my  
face was burning, along with my eyes, and when I looked at my  
reflection, my face was bright red. The next day I completely broke  
out, and currently, many of the zits have disappeared, but my face is  
now peeling as if I was a snake shedding my skin.  
  
1. I'm bored to death.  
  
1. I'm forgetting everything that I've learned so far. I mean I was trying  
to take like 10% off 10.00 and it took me like half an hour. That's  
really pathetic considering the fact that math used to be my best  
subject.  
  
Well those are all the reason I can think of now, but I will probably be able to think of more later. OK now on with the short chapter.  
  
Wait. Gimlilovr, I feel honored that you're honored to be my new best friend. Legolastalker you're also my new best friend. I luv u all!!!  
  
OK. Also I just say "Pirates of the Caribbean" and, though it's a great movie, I just have to say that I made so much fun of it and practically talked he entire time, so, I so have to see it again!!! (yeah Disney better like give me a "Meet the Cast Party" for advertising their movie so much) I practically knew half the movie (word for word. Ask Wabaloo who was sitting next to me and had to slap me several times (though most unsuccessful) to get me to shut up. ("He has a perfect complexion. In a cell, yet not a speck of dirt on his face" "Wait, wait. There's that little spot on his forehead, but then again it might be a bruise." Hehehehehehe (explain later) Wabaloo knows though.) I am a psycho-maniac- obsessive-compulsive-with Orlando Bloom- person once again thanks to this movie. (although it sort of makes me sad that he kisses someone else (grrrrr) and has longer hair than me, and that I dunno. I mean I woke up from a dream of being abducted by pirates and being saved by him, and having him give me the Aztec gold coin thing, and then got all depressed. Why? I really don't know. It was a wonderful dream, though I think I was half conscious at the time and had the dream go the way I wanted it to go, but I was all sad afterwards. OK being tooo random on with the story now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY THOUGHTS, BUT THEN AGAIN I BELIEVE SOMETHING ELSE CONTROLS THEM SINCE SOMETIMES I ACT LIKE MYSELF, AND OTHER TIMES I DON'T. I'M CONFUSING MYSELF NOW SO I'M GONNA SHUT UP AND LET U READ THE CHAPTER, BUT I INFORM U I DID NOT STEAL THE CHARACCTERS. I'M CURRENTLY BORROWING THEM. THEY BELONG TO TOLKIEN. NOT ME! UNDERSTAND? OK. GOOD.  
  
Legolas went after Admora. He finally caught up to her in her room. Slowly he entered seeing her laying face down with her face against the pillow. He laid down next to her and began to talk.  
  
"Admora, are you okay?"  
  
"Leave me alone Legolas. Go and defend those friends of yours. The stupid brats know nothing. ARGGGGGGG!!!!" she yelled into her pillow, trying to stifle her sobs.  
  
Legolas turned to face and comfort her.  
  
"Admora, stop it. I can not just stand and watch you do something you will one day regret. I had to stop you from hurting her."  
  
"Yet you did not stop her from hurting me? Words can hurt more than anything in this world, Legolas, yet you do not try to stop her from using that weapon against me? Do you not understand Legolas? The only reason those words hurt was because they were true. That is why I hated my mother. She was never there for me as a child. She never taught me the things that every mother should teach her daughter. She was not there, then suddenly out of nowhere she appears on my 2100th birthday looking as if she hadn't aged a day from 20. She barely knew anything of me except the things that all people know about each other, and I knew nothing of her. It was as if she were not my mother at all, which I believed to be so, and once again do since you posed that question of my age. She disliked me, for I was not the perfect daughter, and I hated her. She was not my mother. She was the reason I went into hiding-the reason I still am. She is the reason why everyone I know and love is in danger.the reason why my family and best friend are dead. She is the reason I fear to fall in love."  
  
"Then what are we?"  
  
"Legolas, I-I love you., but."  
  
"What?"  
  
" I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. I can't live a life alone."  
  
"But you don't have to."  
  
"Legolas! I can't put the lives of others in danger. There are large numbers of orcs in this world. They are all united, though it may not seem that way. I can not bear to see any more of the ones I love die. Wherever my blood flows, I will be hunted.whether it be through my friends or through the children I fear I will never be able to have because of this curse my mother has put on me!"  
  
"You don't have to!! I will protect you! I won't let anything hurt you! Though your mother's blood runs through your veins, you are still not her. You will not make the same mistakes. Her fate is not yours. You are your own not your mother. No one can alter your fate, nor control it, but you."  
  
"Legolas.." But before she could utter another word he leaned in and kissed her. Tears once again streamed down her face, but her anguish was gone. How in the world did he do it? Admora hated it when he could persuade her like this. She knew of how people would disagree of her and Legolas and the danger she would put to theirs, and everyone that they loved lives, but a small part of her wanted to ignore that fact and believe that Legolas would protect her no matter what. But could she really believe this? With all her strength she tried to ignore that fact, especially today since it was not her day, yet she was being so selfish.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm being selfish today is your day."  
  
"Do not be. Many things are troubling you that do not trouble me. It is not my duty to judge you for your behavior for I do not know what your mind truly does through."  
  
"Thank you, Legolas. Also, well the pink dress I gave you, I just have to say I want it back."  
  
"What? You gave that to me as a gift!"  
  
"Actually no. Galadriel gave me that dress to wear tonight but I wanted to wear this one" she said, pointing to the dress she was wearing "but this is your real gift." Admora bent down and reached under her bed pulling out a thin but long parcel.  
  
The box itself was gorgeous being made of hand carved mahogany (hehehe inside joke). On the top was engraved 'Legolas', while the bottom displayed linden trees and the Mirkwood crest, which portrayed a lembas tree with two flowers in the middle forming two eyes. In the trunk of the tree there was engraved a heart whose center was occupied by two intersecting arrows.  
  
As Legolas opened the box, his eyes widened to see a beautiful bow and a quiver filled with arrows of peacock feathers. "The string on this bow is of my own hair. If ever we are to be parted through battle, which I fear we will one day be, may you always have a part of me with you to protect and care for you." Admora told Legolas seeing the look of awe on his face.  
  
"Thank you. It is a gift I will always treasure."  
  
"Well, I believe your party is waiting for you. I don't think those girls will be too happy with me, neither your parents, but I will come out and remain silent in the corner as you enjoy the rest of the night, though it is close to midnight now. Many of your guests I presume will go home through the passage to Lothlorien. Oh no.Legolas I don't think I've told you yet!"  
  
"Told me what?"  
  
"It is the will of my godmother, Galadriel, that I come visit her every other month to learn the lore and trades of an elf and to be with her for she foretells that the danger of Middle-earth has just begun and that I may be in more danger than ever. Are you okay with this?"  
  
"If it is also your will to do so I will be satisfied, but it has taken me by surprise."  
  
"In that case I will bid the will of my godmother and go."  
  
"Now that we have that settled let us go back."  
  
Androme knew he shouldn't of, but he couldn't help it. He cared for Admora just as much as Legolas, if not more. He had heard everything that they had said, and couldn't decide what he felt toward the matter. He was not too excited with the fact that both Legolas and Admora seemed truly in love with each other, but he couldn't help feeling a last ray of hope knowing that Admora would be close to him-in Lothlorien of course-away from Legolas.  
  
Legolas and Admora walked out of the room hand in hand, and to their surprise, saw Androme standing at the end of the hall, seeming to talk to himself-actually, debating with himself.  
  
"Androme? Are you all right?"  
  
"Oh! Yes. Yes Admora, I was just concerned of how you were. I'm sorry for what she said-I --"  
  
"Do not feel sorry. You were not the one to impose the word upon me, but I am grateful for your concern. Thank you." Admora leaned in and kissed on the cheek causing him once again to turn red.  
  
"As am I grateful, but don't expect to be getting another kiss Androme. From me or her," joked Legolas, but Androme did not laugh. He took this seriously and was mad that Legolas should say that.  
  
Once again they returned to the party. Once again Legolas was bombarded by his "friends", only this time it was about being some kind of "hero." HA!  
  
Admora couldn't help but smile at the fact that these girls thought sticking their tongue out at her, and staring at her would scare her into seclusion. She instead stuck her tongue back at them, but with an odd flickering, wavy move, stared at them as if intrigued by their beauty, and once in a while, when I certain girl would pull her hair, she would do all of these and add in a mouthing of the words "olive juice". This seemed to scare most of the girls away, but had Androme falling off his chair from laughter (literally). Admora went over to Androme to help him up.  
  
"Admora, what did you say to them," Androme struggle to say through his laughter. "It looked an awful lot like you were saying "I love you.""  
  
"Well that's exactly the point. I actually said 'olive juice' but to the untrained eye it looks otherwise. Dirty trick taught to me by a friend (hehe Wabaloo). These girls seem utterly disturbed by it."  
  
The two continued to laugh the rest of the evening talking about the girls who walked by, some of which made rude remarks, while others, to their great surprise and fun, seemed 'interested' in Admora.  
  
Before they knew what time it was the party ended and everyone began to leave, but Androme stayed for a while longer to talk to Admora as the others returned. Finally when all had gone, Androme got up to leave. As he headed toward the door that lead to Lothlorien, he mustered up his courage, said good-bye to Admora and pecked her on the cheek. Surprised by what he had done,, he quickly turned around and almost dived into the passage, but Legolas caught him before he did.  
  
"Androme, I would like to ask of you a favor."  
  
"What is it Legolas?"  
  
Legolas took Androme aside and asked for a second alone with him, so that Admora would and could not overhear "I will not always be by Admora's side to protect her from the many dangers that follow her. I ask of you to make sure no danger is to come to her during her stays inn Lorien. I ask this of you because I trust you. You are my best friend, and, you also seem to et awfully well along with Admora, but anyway, will you do this for me? For Admora?"  
  
Androme couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Of course I will! It will be my pleasure Legolas, but I must go now. I am late arriving home, but I will do as you wish."  
  
"thank you Androme."  
  
"Good-bye Legolas."  
  
Androme walked through the passage feeling awfully good of himself. He now had an excuse to be with Admora. " Oh Legolas, your wish I will grant, but soon will it be a curse. For whom? I do not yet know"  
  
When all had left the servants of the palace came out and began to clean the little mess that was made.  
  
Admora decided to go straight to bed, but was stopped halfway there.  
  
"Admora," it was the King and Queen " it is late, so have your rest. Sleep well for tomorrow we will discuss the happenings of tonight."  
  
"Yes, as you please." Admora quickly, yet politely answered, for there was a look of sadness on the queen's face, but a look of utter disdain on the King's.  
  
OK I know I said I would try to get this chapter as fast as I could, but the only time I can write is early in the morning when my parents are gone and my brothers asleep, and I'm not exactly a morning person (Ask Wabaloo and Emerald Dragon if you want. I wake up like at three in the afternoon during the summer, but just for you guys I'm starting to wake up earlier.) I would also like to inform you that this story is almost finished, but I am writing a sequel to it and maybe a third one, but it will be a while cause school's gonna be a lot harder for the next 8 yrs. ( if I stay that long) I will be writing the first draft of this sequel in hand (unlike most of this story cause I sort of wrote the last few chapters on the spot) because there are so many things that have to connect right so the story will make sense and go along with the LOTR trilogy and things of this story that are needed to make the plot hat I add make sense and so on. Also I won't have Emerald Dragon, my fellow LOTR freak with me (*tear* *tear* Wabaloo too!!) and so far I haven't met another LOTR freak to help me ( though I've met A LOT of Orlando Bloom freaks like me). Don't worry though I'll continue to write this though and several other short stories (I've started an X-men one .hehe.and if Emerald Dragon ever gets home and posts her stories that I've helped on.and if she ever gets home we can start writing our CSI story and other weird stories.) Also I would like to tell you that remember to always find me by my pen name Elvenfarie because I will randomly be changing my title in order to get people to read it ( I found this a very effective way of doing this) I already have like a list of titles to use so look me up my me pen name. Also I'm gonna put in my first chapter that I accept flames but if it is because of the half-elf thing they better not write it until they let me finish my story and let me have Galadriel explain in my last or next to last chapter. IF they don't, chapter 8 is meant perfectly for them.  
  
OK I'm just gonna tell you something that happened a while ago and then go cause I want to post and my brother is awake..  
  
OK I was in a little outdoor shopping thing (Suburban Square) and then these guys from CNN or CSN (something like that.news reporters) come and randomly start selecting people to interview. Though I want to be and actress, I don't want to be on TV for some stupid news report about a shopping center, so I do the smartest thing: run. (HAHAHA). I run and walk quickly into the Victoria Secret with my mom, and my brothers also there so he's trapped. Either go into Victoria Secret or get interviewed. He chooses the store but stays at the door on the inside.. Meanwhile I'm sitting there laughing and debating with myself whether it would be a smart idea to go on the news for some stupid reason just to get publicized and by some miracle have some agent discover me or not. I then think to myself that if it truly is a stupid thing, if I ever become a movie star, they're gonna dig this up and show it. So, I decide no. Some other time, especially when my hair is longer and I'm not dressed in my volleyball practicing outfit.  
  
OK I have time so I'm gonna add a random fact before I go and eat breakfast or brunch since its almost one.  
  
on the day I was voted cleverest in the class, I almost burned the house down.  
  
HEHE and also.my dad has just realized after all these years of living with me that I'm weird. I came home one day and was very hyper, and he was like you're really weird and you act too much like a boy. Random or not?  
  
OK and at the beginning of the next chapter I'll explain why the boy in my class, mention in the story about my graduation dinner party, is forever traumatized, by me and Emerald Dragon. K Gt to go now. Bye Pleaaaaasssssssseeeee review!!!!!!!!! And get other people to read my story. I'll try to write as fast as I can, but I'm busy all of August and still have my summer reading to do (once a procrastinator always a procrastinator) but I'll write as much as I can in paper and then type it up and post it and remember my penname cause I'm gonna change it after I get two reviews K. luv ya all and review!!!!!!! 


	10. Trial

OK I know I haven t written in the longest time, but you have to understand that I'm in a new school and I'm doing everything that the school has to offer from the service projects to forensics and the play at the school like across the street. Plus I need a date to the winter formal which is Jan 10, and it took me like a month to ask this person only to have him say that he would have gone if I had asked him earlier cause he was now already going with someone else. But any who I'm writing this again cause I miss writing, but I am very disappointed that you haven't been writing reviews that tell me to continue writing or else. DO YOU KNOW HOW SAD THAT MAKES ME! It makes me feel so unappreciated. (.An so on with this story cause this is the only chance I'll probably get to write until the summer so . Here it goes (do not mind the words that don't seem to fit in that well or go along with my normal writing cause I decided to write this chapter as a homework assignment for English class.she wanted us to use our vocabulary words in a story format so what better chance than this to write fanfic.) And by the way THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEW I LOVE YOU I'M SORRY BUT PLEASE BE KINDTO THIS HORRID PROCRATINATOR!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm Tired. I'm Cranky. I about to burst with stress now. And if you dare sue me for taking this damn thing, then curse to you and all of your friends whom I don't really know. (this first went with the Tiny Toons theme song but I couldn't think of more words to go with the tune so I gave up) IT BELONGS TO TOLKIEN OKAY!  
  
"Admora, as you seem to already know, we are here to discuss the events of last night," she said in a dour voice that gave Admora an intimation that something bad was going to happen. "We have taken you into our house, and given you a place to stay, yet this is how you repay us?"  
  
"I did not mean to do what I did, but I will not let some person disgrace the memory of my mother," Admora answered warily, for she was unsure of the reaction she would receive.  
  
"What? Disgrace the memory of your mother? It was just a simple gibe, not an insidious attempt to demean you and your family in front of everyone!" burst King Thranduil, causing Admora to lose her composure, but she quickly regained it.  
  
"That may be what she convinced you to believe, but I assure you that it was not a simple gibe! I have been bereft of many things in my life, including many of those whom I have loved, and am usually stolid in my personal feelings! I have shown fortitude in these times of jeopardy and pain, and it will take much more than simple rude remarks to make me lose temper!"  
  
"Well, we are sorry to say but we will not tolerate such behavior. It seems we must remove you from our care."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Do you not understand the few words that she has said or must she must reiterate it? To be verbatim, she said that we must remove you from our care? You are to leave and find somewhere else to stay. Your welcome is no more." _______________________________________________________  
  
Admora woke up to find herself still in the opulent palace of the Greenleaf's. Was that supposed to be some premonition of what was to happen during her meeting with the queen and king that day? She had no time to ponder over this. She would have to meet within the hour and did not want to look unkempt for the meeting. She only wished that she could retrogress and changed the way she had acted. Because of her careless actions and rash decisions, she would have to be meticulous in choosing her words, for she would be carefully scrutinized, and the amicable environment she once knew would no longer be there to comfort her. With this realization it was time for Admora to face the task ahead of her.  
  
Legolas wanted to be there to see Admora, but his parents would not allow. He remained outside hoping that Admora would say the right things and that his parents would understand the matter and give her pity, but he would not know until the meeting was finished. She would be exiled from the care of his parents, and forbidden to see him again if matter were to worsen. He waited and could only wonder what was going on in there.  
  
Admora stepped out of the meeting room. She had said everything she had wanted to and they gave no sign of what their judgment would be. Not a single word was uttered from either of them. She could do nothing but wait now. She would not consult any one, and would avoid Legolas for it would bring her too much pain it her judgment were to be.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"She is a disgrace to both our names and her own family, not that there was much honor left to it after her mother!"  
  
"Thranduil! How could you say such a thing? Anger is an emotion few can control. You yourself prove this at the moment!"  
  
'How dare you compare me to her! That.That.I don't even know what she is! She does not belong among us! She is different! She is - '  
  
"Half-Elven? So is Lord Elrond. I do not see or hear you condemn him for his differences?"  
  
"He is a different case. His bloodline goes back to the first of our people. You can not compare that girl to him!"  
  
"Will you quiet yourself down what if Legolas-"  
  
"What if I what? Overhear? Well it's too late for that! I've heard everything from this discussion. Have you forgotten of our people's keen sense of hearing? I wouldn't be surprised if Admora herself can hear you!" Legolas was trying as hard as he could to keep from bursting. He hated his father for these words, a feeling he had never felt against any. If only he knew this would be the first of many to come, one of which might kill him in the process.  
  
"Let her hear! What does it matter to you? Why should you care?"  
  
"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!" So much for trying to control his anger.  
  
"You know nothing of the matters of love. You are too young. I will tell you who you love and who loves you back, and it is certainly not her!  
  
"You don't know me! How are you to tell me whom I love and do not? My heart is mine to give to whom I choose. It can not be forced. Not even through the power of a king. I would rather die of a broken heart than live my life knowing that I do not love the person I will spend eternity with."  
  
"You know naught of love. If you do love her, think to yourself, does she love you back? Or is she using you to rise to where her never got? Is she using you for the throne?"  
  
"You know nothing of her! She would never do such a thing! Sh edoies not strive for power, but for acceptance by her own people for who she is. She- "  
  
"Her mother's blood runs through her veins. Why do you think she has such ambitions as the love of a prince?"  
  
"She loves me and I love her. You will never understand. If you rid yourself of her presence, you will also rid yourself of you only son.and heir."  
  
"Dare you threaten me?! Your Father! A King! I will not succumb to you!!!!"  
  
". but you will if I also say so. Give her another chance. What has become of your heart Thranduil? What have these times done to you?"  
  
"Thank you mother." Legolas mouthed. Someone was on his side-- Admora's side.  
  
After moments of silence, the king gave in. " Another chance will be all. No more, no less. If matters shall come about again, I alone will bring forth judgment."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas bowed and left, running to find Admora. He found her in the corner of her room and tears were silently streaming down her face. Her bags were packed. A look of sadness was upon her face but she made no sound. Legolas did not think she had even realized his arrival.  
  
"So when will I be leaving? Don't lie to me. I heard what your father said, and so did everyone in the palace. Now everyone knows of my mother. The stares I had been rid of will return, but at least I won't be here long enough to witness many."  
  
" No. Admora. You are to stay. I will not let anyone, not even my father separate us. I love you."  
  
The tears flowed even harder and Admora began to break down. "Yes, and I love you too-but, how long will it last Legolas? There are so many planning against us and more are to come. They will destroy us and sooner or later destroy me for hat is what they all want.me...they want me gone."  
  
Lrgolas pulled her up. " I won't let them do that. Though there are many against us there are also those who support us. It will be hard but I will not give up and neither will you. I promise you that." And he sealed it with a kiss.  
  
They would try, but will they succeed?  
  
Ok I'm gonna shut up and try t post this and please review I'm sry for the mistakes and for taking so long but I have so much stuff going on in school, I'm in like fifty clubs many of which I want to quit, but can't since I'm in the yearbook pic, but at least I know what to not join next year. Any who I'll try to write in study hall but after this quarter I have it only one a week , but my new place to writ is the bus since the ride is close to two hour but that gives me enougt tiome I'll tyr to make the stories longer and write more and please review and get others to!! I fell all happy when I get a review only to realize that its from someone I know and no signed reviewers like ever review and it makes me just want to think that it's my friends reviewing and pretending to be someone else which would be cruel and unusual. Ok bye I must wake up before my brother comes home from school Bye REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
